ABC
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: A veces sabían lo que pasaba. A veces no. Sólo era cuestión de algunas palabras, y precisamente por eso era demasiado complicado. Serie de One-shoots. LEER ACLARACIONES. 100% YAOI
1. Atención

******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ Au, Shota, Lime... en realidad, todo lo que se les ocurra xDD  
_

******Aclaraciones**: _- __-La temática consiste en tomar una palabra que comience con cada letra del abecedario y escribir sobre ello_

_-Esto es una serie de VIÑETAS que no tendrán continuación entre sí_

_-Pueden variar las edades, las actividades, los tiempos y lugares. El riesgo de AU es grande, advertido_

_-Si hay referencias históricas, se aclararán al final  
_

_Sin más que comentar, les dejo con esta cosilla que comencé a escribir para liberar mi ilimitado estrés, ¡Gracias n.n!  
_

_Owari~**  
**_

* * *

**_"ABC"_  
**

* * *

**AAA - Atención - AAA**

* * *

La gente solía decir que era un chico bastante distraído

Decían que nada le interesaba realmente, que se tomaba todo a la ligera, ¡o su favorita! Que tenía problemas serios de falta de atención, y que de seguir así, le traerían dificultades en algún hipotético futuro que todavía no se le cruzaba por la cabeza

Arthur era especialmente molesto en la cuestión, ¡no pasaba ni un día en que no lo regañara! Además de que le daba por desviar el tema hacia su manera de comportarse, a sus amistades, a su desempeño escolar, a miles de detalles que ni él mismo había notado. Era en verdad sorprendente lo que su autonombrado tutor podía sacar de un simple detalle sin importancia

Para su mala sorpresa, tanto Matthew como Kiku, a quienes consideraba unos verdaderos amigos, compartían la misma opinión… y también Francis, Yao, Michelle y la comunidad escolar entera; había tenido roces con sus profesores sobre ello, y lo único que faltaba era una visita a la Dirección

¿Opinión? Se sentía injustamente incomprendido

Eso sí que le hacía inflar las mejillas de puro –y cómico- fastidio, ¡es decir! Entendía que la carga de un héroe incluía poseer una mente única, pero parecía que NADIE se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía en verdad:

No era distraído, sólo que no cualquier cosa llamaba su atención

No lo hacía a propósito. No buscaba molestar con eso. Aun con la etapa "rebelde" que se vivía a los 16 años, no tenía la intención de diferir siempre con lo que el resto pensaba, y a pesar de eso, se encontraba siendo acusado, ¿no era injusto?

Pero si el punto era coincidir con lo que la mayoría catalogaba de "importante", podía decir que sí: existía _algo_ que llamaba poderosamente su atención y que era capaz de catalogarse como _normal_ a la vista de todos

O mejor dicho, _alguien_

-Buenos días –el profesor entró al salón y dejó su portafolio sobre la mesa – Saquen sus libros de Biología en el capítulo 7: comenzaremos a ver una pequeña introducción a la anatomía humana

Esa persona era la que en los últimos meses ocupaba sus pensamientos y por la que desviaba cualquier tema a su reflejo; aquel en quien siempre resaltaban las pupilas de color rojo oscuro y la sonrisa de lado que se burlaba del público

¡A él le ponía esa atención que nadie creía que tenía! Se la daba a Alejandro Rodríguez, su compañero en la clase de Biología y quien, a pesar de cursar un grado superior que él, veía huir de los castigos de los profesores como un adolescente de secundaria

-Empezaremos con ejercicio de… ¡Rodríguez! – gritó de repente - ¡¿Qué hizo?!

-¿Yo? – mostró una fingida y graciosa cara de inocencia. Rió con discreción – Pero si he estado en mi asiento desde que entró…

-¡Sabe a lo que me refiero! –señaló el épico dibujo en el pizarrón que ridiculizaba al mayor - ¡Esta conducta es muy inapropiada para un joven de su edad!

-Lo dice como si fuera un viejo, ¡y yo no fui!

Claro que fue él. El salón entero lo presenció. Incluso admiraron cómo delineó la coraza del armadillo, y nadie sabía que fuera físicamente posible darle a un trasero esas sombras

-¡No toleraré este tipo de acciones en mi clase! ¡A LA DIRECCIÓN!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No hice nada y no tiene pruebas de lo contrario!

Cínico y aventurero. Divertido y parrandero. Desafiaba. Vivía a su modo. Mostraba lo que quería y ocultaba lo que le daba la gana

Descubrir ese lado que no expresaba con su actitud relajada representaba la cúspide de su interés

-¡No me haga repetirlo! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

-Jah, como quiera -se levantó con cierta fuerza, tomando su mochila negra y pasando entre ellos con toda la naturalidad del mundo - Por favor, tómeselo con calma o podría darle un infarto

Salió corriendo cuando un amenazador borrador pasó junto a su cabeza, y todos rieron por alguna frase burlona que hizo que el profesor pegara un grito similar al de una niña

La risa de Rodríguez sonó por los pasillos, junto con las pisadas de un prefecto que ya acudía con prisa a aplicar un castigo del que, sabía, el moreno se libraría

Sonrió con amplitud

Él no era distraído, sólo le prestaba su entera atención a Alexander, el sujeto del que se había enamorado

Eso no tenía nada de malo


	2. Bandido

.

* * *

**BBB - Bandido - BBB  
**

* * *

El viento soplando contra su rostro agresivamente

El sonido de las ruedas moviéndose a toda velocidad

La inestable sensación de aquel tren en movimiento

La posibilidad de caer al vacío sin piedad, y un desértico terreno que sería el testigo de cómo le arrebataba al destino lo que había marcado idealmente como suyo

Ese era el escenario para enmarcar el tesoro al final del camino, el que se traducía en ese metal precioso de dorado color que no podía más que causarle enfermiza emoción y codicia

Barras de oro. Monedas de oro. La fortuna de las minas que pasaría a sus manos _una vez más_ sin que ninguna estúpida y marica autoridad yankee pudiera detenerlo

Saltó de un techo a otro de los vagones sin vacilar y corrió hasta el último en que guardaban el botín, ocultándose en la cortina de humo que provocaba la chimenea del ferrocarril

Sentía su pistola segura y dispuesta a eliminar al guardia inepto que probablemente vigilaba la entrada, pero no más que el sabor de la hoja de tabaco que masticaba. Fresco y fuerte

_-_Oro para mí, ¡hey! Oro para ti, ¡hey! ¡Oro por montones!

Asaltar los bancos que apenas se habían forjado en la California representaba su oficio de planta; despojar a los gringos recién llegados de sus patéticos objetos de valor era un pasatiempo; aceptar los retos de los pistoleros y alzarse victorioso pasaba por un adorno a su nombre…

Pero robar los trenes cargados de las barras del metal codiciado era, en sí, el motivo mismo de su vida

Obtendría todo de aquel coloso de metal sin el mínimo problema, justo como había pasado antes y como seguiría sucediendo, forjando su reputación como Alejandro Rodríguez, "El Patrio" (1). La suma de 100,000 dólares ofrecidos por su captura se debía por los resultados hasta la fecha, nada mal

Fue así que llegó a la puerta buscada, y entreabriendo unos centímetros, identificó a los sujetos vestidos con esos anticuados uniformes de soldados. Apuntando, les disparó justo entre los ojos, cayendo inertes sobre las miles y miles de monedas doradas

Sonriendo satisfecho, se adentró y comenzó con su tarea sencilla, pero lucrativa: llenar alrededor de 6 sacos de 25 kg con MUCHA rapidez, puesto que pronto llegarían al "punto sin retorno", y si no tenía para entonces el tesoro listo para descargar, no sacaría muchas ganancias

_Él tenía una enfermedad que sólo se curaba con el oro_

Bien… un poco más y… ya, primer saco en condiciones óptimas. Los siguientes cinco pronto se vieron en la misma pauta

El segundo paso consistía en abrir una salida, y eso lo resolvía perfectamente con las maravillosas siglas TNT

En la pared del fondo acomodó el explosivo –que modificó para hacer una detonación moderada-, y encendió la mecha. Corrió al extremo para usar uno de los cadáveres como escudo, oyendo el estruendoso_ BOOM_ que dejó humo escapar

¿Qué si tenía respeto por los muertos? Por supuesto que sí, pero negocios eran negocios, y por ello no sintió nada al notar que un trozo de pino se había clavado en el estómago de su protector. Nada personal, _compadre_

Vio hacia afuera… y ahí estaba, el punto que señalaba su gran salida. Lo que seguía era mover el botín y sacarlo, aunque no tuvo necesidad, ya que los propios imperfectos de la vía lo lograron e hicieron que cayeran fuera del vagón, hacia el vacío

Avanzó despreocupado, con rumbo a la abertura y mascando aún las hojas frescas del tabaco

Adoraba su trabajo, era difícil de negarlo

-¡Alto en nombre de la Ley!

Se detuvo en seco, curioso por la frase que acababa de escuchar. Volteó despacio, bastante seguro de que su paliacate rojo estaba bien acomodado y que no mostraría nada más que sus ojos; el sombrero de borde semi curvo cubriría su cabello oscuro

-¡Arriba las manos, o disparo!

Alzó una ceja. Se trataba de un chico de quizá 20 años de cabello dorado, tez blanca, labios delgados y altura de 1.80 m; tenía ojos grandes y expresivos, de un color azul sólo comparable al que mostraba el cielo despejado de ese momento. Su vestimenta no tenía nada de sorprendente, salvo la estrella ceñida a su pecho con el título de "Sheriff"

… había escuchado que uno nuevo llegaría en el transcurso de la semana – el anterior no le caía bien, así que hizo _algo_ al respecto-, pero no creyó lo curioso de aquella coincidencia

Sonrió bajo la tela colorada y "obedeció"

-Está bien, me atrapaste, lo admito –señaló relajado la revólver que le apuntaba - ¿Sabes cómo manejar eso? Alguien podría salir herido

La bala que pasó repentinamente cerca de su mejilla lo hizo reír con discreción

Bien, el chico probó su punto

-No me provoques – volvió a cargar – Sé perfectamente quien eres, así que no caeré en ninguno de tus trucos

-Si tú lo dices– sí, se burlaba, y el otro lo sabía por la forma en que frunció el ceño – En cambio, yo no tengo el placer, ¿eres…?

-Alfred F. Jones – sonrió de lado, un tanto altanero –Soy el nuevo Sheriff que enviaron para atraparte, y por eso no tendré consideración de un bandido como tú

-Muy bien, _Alfredo_ –arrastró con humor sarcástico–Un placer en conocerte~ y correspondiendo a tu _amable aviso_, te advierto que no será tan sencillo –señaló los cadáveres, a lo que el otro abrió sus orbes con cierto horror – Meterle una bala entre los ojos a los yankees es una de mis tantas cualidades

Pasó en un segundo

A la vez que Jones se arrodillaba junto a los cuerpos y disparaba en busca de alguna venganza moral, él saltó por la salida artificial, pocos metros antes de que se acabara su punto de "no regreso"

Era fácil: la señal en que tiraba el dinero era cuando comenzaba el puente colgante, donde el ferrocarril pasaba por la frágil vía a unos 400 m. por encima del río. Los sacos descendían al agua, él mismo se tiraba terminada la labor, y aunque muchos creían que no se podía sobrevivir a una caída de esa altura, él sí, y por eso lo aprovechaba. Ya después sólo era extraer todo, y lo conseguía por ser un excelente nadador

La sensación de caída libre no podía ser desechada, había que aclarar también

…

Y entonces, con una gran salpicadura, entró agresivamente al agua, de donde salió a tomar aire con estrépito

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sintió un dolor agudo en el hombro que le dificultó la respiración por algunos minutos

La sangre que tiñó el líquido que lo rodeaba fue señal evidente de su herida

… vaya, el Sheriff tenía buena puntería, y lo demostró al incrustarle la bala en una fracción de segundo

Miró el camino de humo que dejó esa colosal máquina… y no pudo hacer más que reír. Reír limpiamente

Conque Alfred F. Jones…

Al fin aparecía alguien que sabía cómo divertirse

* * *

(1) Le puse como apodo "El Patrio" en honor a Joaquín Murrieta, de quien proviene originalmente el sobre nombre. Fue un personaje que llegó a California por el año de 1850. Atraído por la legendaria fiebre del oro, armó un ejército y comenzó a robar sistemáticamente a los estadounidenses para repartir el dinero entre lo pobladores mexicanos. Se le atribuye a él el origen de El Zorro. Lol


	3. Cohete

.

* * *

**CCC - Cohete - CCC  
**

* * *

-Eso no tiene sentido

-¿Eh?

Apenas escuchó lo que el otro dijo, poniendo mayor atención al grandioso video que pasaba por el noticiero de las 21:00 pm y que la presentadora alabada a cada minuto

El mundo entero debía estar pensando lo mismo que ella ante tan sorprendente e inigualable hecho

_Era su momento, su glorioso y magnífico momento_

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó con voz alegre, ingiriendo una hamburguesa y sin la mínima intención de bajar el volumen de la tv –No te escucho, ¡habla más fuerte!

Lo único que percibió fue un largo suspiro, uno al que no le prestó demasiada importancia por la siguiente escena que millones de televidentes debían estar apreciando

Un pequeño paso para Alfred F. Jones, ¡un gran paso para la humanidad!

_Y todo gracias a él, solamente a él y a la tecnología de punta que había desarrollado con los años_

El 16 de julio de 1969 quedaría registrado como una de las grandes fechas en toda la Historia

Nadie le podría quitar ese momento de gloria única, uno que se había grabado nítidamente en su mente y que revivía con regocijo con las constantes retransmisiones emitidas por las cadenas televisoras de Estados Unidos y del orbe entero, ¡no importaba que ya hubiesen pasado dos semanas! Seguía y seguía en las noticias por ser de la mayor importancia en invariables aspectos, en aquellos que incumbían a los humanos por igual

Él, Alfred F. Jones, Estados Unidos de América, había enviado al primer hombre a la luna (1)

Demostró lo que se podía lograr con la práctica del conocimiento y la manipulación de los datos, el esfuerzo en la ingeniería y en la ciencia misma

_Demostró que era el único con la capacidad suficiente para hacerlo_

_Demostró que era el mejor del mundo_

-_Alexander, ¿what happened?_ – jugó con el cable del teléfono mientras continuaba mirando la millonésima imagen del magnífico lanzamiento – No te escuchas tan emocionado como debería, ¡y eso está mal! – carcajeó- ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Sabes lo que este suceso significa?! ¡La posibilidad de conocer más allá de nuestro entorno! ¡Nuevos medios para el desarrollo del hombre! ¡La conquista misma del espacio!

Las variables ahora eran infinitas, pero no por eso imposibles, ¡se trataba de un reto! ¡De algo tan inimaginable, tan inaudito, que tendría la oportunidad de ser el primero en descubrirlo! De abrir un completo territorio para el saber en sí, de miles de respuestas que se mostrarían ante sus ojos

_Demostró que era el único con el derecho de averiguarlo_

Y precisamente por la importancia de tal primicia, recibió muchas llamadas: miles y miles en que presidentes, ministros, científicos, Naciones y amigos lo felicitaban, lo halagaban, lo alentaban en los próximos proyectos y en que afirmaban, junto a él, que esto sólo era el comienzo de un futuro brillante y provechoso

Entre ellos, era de lo más natural la llamada de México… aún si se trataba de aquella obligatoria en que su Jefe tenía que amenazarlo con alguna atrocidad para que la realizara –lo sabía, no era secreto su aversión continúa-. El hecho no lo molestaba tanto, puesto que había muchísimas otras que se hicieron de corazón, en las que sintió el apoyo auténtico y una hipocresía interesante

Sin embargo, como solía suceder, eso no fue suficiente

No para su orgullo

No para su confianza

No para sus sentimientos

Quería percibir la sincera felicitación de su vecino, y en vista de que el moreno no había vuelto a comunicarse después de lo protocolar, decidió dar el heroico paso e iniciar una conversación que, sin remedio, caería en el asunto

-¡¿Lo entiendes?! – continuó con ánimo desmesurado - ¡El primer hombre en la luna marcó el inicio de una nueva era!

-Sabes que eso no es cierto – su tono era apático, pero tranquilo. Era extraño oírlo así –Alguien se te adelantó

Sus labios, que hasta el momento habían dibujado una radiante sonrisa, cayeron en una línea recta, apretados con una fuerza que nadie concebiría

_Él era el mejor del mundo_

_ Sólo él, Alfred F. Jones_

-¿De qué hablas? –aun así, prosiguió con voz alegre - ¡Nadie antes ha desarrollado este tipo de tecnología! ¡Nadie antes ha llegado a nuestro satélite natural!

- Pero sí creó uno artificial – lo imaginaba sentado, con un cigarro en un mano, y una botella de tequila en la otra, con ese gesto de constante desaprobación – Sputnik, ese fue su nombre (2)

Crujió su mandíbula, pudo sentirlo claramente

_Nadie era superior a Alfred F. Jones_

_ Nadie tenía la capacidad de Alfred F. Jones para revolucionar al orbe_

-Que un humano llegara a la luna es algo increíble – prosiguió sin ningún tipo de traba, ¿por qué siempre era así con él? – Es un suceso de una importancia sorprendente… ¿pero sabes una cosa? Al final, como algo práctico para la humanidad, es inútil

_La gloria era suya. El triunfo era suyo. El poder era suyo_

_Solamente suyo_

-Estamos hablando de millones de millones de dólares en construir los cohetes, el entrenamiento de los astronautas y la planeación de los viajes, ¿en serio crees que los hombres en general podrán acceder a ello? ¿Un hombre promedio, con salario promedio y pensamientos promedio, podrá ir un día a la luna? – suspiró – El beneficio de salir del planeta será sólo de unos pocos, y el resto se quedará soñando en qué se sentirá…

_Nadie se lo podía quitar_

_Nadie tenía la capacidad_

_ Nadie_

-En cambio, lo que hizo Iván, puede pensarse en su uso para la humanidad entera… algo más cercano, palpable y real, porque el hombre común no puede vivir de sueños - volvió a exhalar, con un poco más de suavidad – Sinceramente te felicito por lo que lograste… pero no tiene nada que ver con la mayoría… (3)

_Iván… Rusia… el centro de la Unión Soviética… ¡él no sabía nada, no tenía nada y no lo conseguiría!_ (4)

_ ¡Él no era absolutamente nadie a su lado! ¡NADIE!_

-Me voy – anunció con naturalidad, como si esa conversación no hubiese significado nada – Estaremos al pendiente de lo que suceda… y con eso, también me refiero a lo de Vietnam (5)

Colgó

_Él era la superpotencia de Occidente, el que ganó la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el autor de la Bomba Atómica, el que construyó un cohete con la última tecnología y envió el hombre a la luna… ¡él era el mejor! ¡Mejor que cualquiera! ¡Mejor que Rusia, declarado como la otra superpotencia capaz de hacerle frente!_

Al sonar el pitido muerto, también dejó el auricular y prestó nueva atención a la televisión, subiendo el volumen de la noticia que seguía como la novedad del siglo

_Nadie le ganaría, no lo permitiría_

_ Iván lo sabría. El mundo entero lo sabría_

_Y Alejandro también lo sabría_

* * *

(1) Apolo 11 fue la la misión de EU donde, por primera vez, un cohete espacial llevaba tripulación humana y que llegó a la superficie de la luna. El comandante Nel A. Armstrong fue el primer humano que pisó la superficie del satélite natural

(2) El Sputnik 1, lanzado el 4 de octubre de 1957 por la URSS, fue el primer satélite artificial de la Historia. Tenía una masa de unos 83 kg, contaba con dos transmisores de radio y orbitó la Tierra a una distancia de entre 938 km en su apogeo

(3) Poniéndolo desde un punto práctico, lo que se obtuvo con el logro de Sputnik fue el desarrollo de las telecomunicaciones, lo que hoy en día tenemos en tecnología de transmisión. Lo de Apolo 11 fue importante igualmente, pero no es como si todos los hombres pudiesen ir al espacio o algo así

(4) Por esos años estaba el enfrentamiento de EU y URSS conocido como "La Guerra Fría", así que era natural el mutuo recelo por los movimientos del contrario

(5) Recordermos que también, mientras se iban a la luna, EU ya estaba interviniendo en la guerra de Vietnam, siendo que unos años antes, a finales de 1965, ya eran más de 100,000 efectivos destinados en dichas tierras


	4. Duelo

**.**

* * *

**DDD - Duelo - DDD  
**

* * *

-¿Lo entiendes, Alejandro? – dijo mientras le desabrochaba distraídamente el seguro que sujetaba su capa – Sólo demuestra lo que sabes hacer y todo estará bien

Suspiró apenas, mirando un momento hacia donde un emocionado Alfred y un altivo señor Arthur lo esperaban

Lo último que imaginó cuando Antonio le anunció que visitarían a 13 Colonias fue aquello, y francamente, también lo último que quería hacer

- ¿Por qué?

-¡Es cuestión de honor! – continuó, dibujando una sonrisa radiante – Quiero que Kirkland vea un poco de lo que te he enseñado~, ¡así que da lo mejor de ti!

"Dar lo mejor", si lo decía en serio, nada terminaría bien

-No estoy seguro…

-No dudes ahora – le quitó la tela que le colgaba de la espalda – Has vencido a todos tus maestros, a cualquier contrincante que te desafió, e incluso me derrotaste algunas veces –era la primera vez que decía eso último sin un deje de resentimiento – Eres muy bueno en esto, y es momento de demostrárselo a nuestros verdaderos rivales

¿"Rivales"? Pero no consideraba a Jones un rival… y por eso, no le gustaba mucho la idea de enfrentarse en un duelo con él…

Claro, no se trataba de un asunto de desconfianza en sus habilidades –el mismo español se las reconocía, y eso se sentía muy bien-, sino de compañerismo: no se imaginaba luchando contra el de ojos azules ni por un asunto de diversión

Sin embargo, aquello no se trataba de ellos, era muy obvio por la manera en que España e Inglaterra se lanzaban miradas desafiantes

Iban a echarlos a pelear como una faceta de su tan conocida rivalidad

En serio, le importaba poco con quien peleaba su tutor, pero era un fastidio ser involucrado. Lamentaba no poder quejarse de ello sin recibir un escarmiento por parte de Carriedo

-Jah, estoy seguro que Arthur nunca ha dejado que ese niño agarre siquiera un puñal – se burló en tono cantarín, muy propio de él – Es demasiado sobreprotector, y por eso lo ha vuelto un completo inútil

Frunció ligeramente el ceño

Por sus pláticas con 13 Colonias sabía que Antonio no estaba demasiado equivocado, no obstante, se veía recompensado con lo competitivo que podía ser

Esperaba que no tomara una actitud demasiado desafiante, porque así terminarían aquel capricho sin ningún contratiempo

Recibiendo un empujón amistoso del mayor, tomó camino hacia su animado contrincante, que también acudió a su encuentro sin escuchar algunas palabras del inglés que, a juzgar por su expresión, eran más de preocupación que de seriedad

_A veces se preguntaba cómo sería si España fuese más amable y comprensivo…_

Lanzó un último suspiro, y sacó su estoque de la funda

Su fiel arma era de color plateada y con una empuñadora en cruz adornada con unas hermosas enredaderas del mismo color; de material ligero pero muy resistente, la hoja era especialmente filosa y lanzaba un sonido muy elegante al chocar con el aire. Era un trabajo muy cuidadoso de los talleres de su capital, y estaba orgulloso de ello

El otro traía una de color más oscuro, y también parecía más pequeña… aunque por el modo en que la movía, daba la impresión de que se le resbalaría de las manos…

-¡_Ok, let´s go_! - anunció ya estando frente a frente - ¡Te advierto que iré con todas mis fuerzas! Así que prepárate, ¡no quiero lastimarte!

-¡Eso debería decirlo yo! –su arrogancia era algo molesta, pero si tenía tanta confianza, significaba que no había nada de qué preocuparse – Terminemos con esto

Los imperios se acercaron

Inglaterra levantó la mano como señal para que estuvieran listos, y acomodándose como lo había hecho tantas veces, chocaron la punta de sus sables en señal de un "duelo entre caballeros"

Se dijo firmemente un "Empiecen"

Y en efecto, eso sucedió

El primer movimiento que hizo fue el de evitar una cortada, ya que el estilo de Alfred, al parecer, era el de tomar iniciativa y atacar con toda su fuerza

Bloqueó, bloqueó y esquivó, pero sin salir de cierto perímetro que identificó como su espacio de ataque

Los avances de su amigo eran rápidos, aunque no duraban demasiado… sí, atacaba como un niño: con todo lo que tenía sin calcular, ya que su esperanza radicaba en cansar al adversario, o en derrotarlo antes de sentir sus propios espasmos

No obstante, el punto no era dar espectáculo, sino sólo satisfacer a los mayores, así que cambió a la ofensiva: dio un paso adelante y chocó el filo con la del contrario, empujándolo y desequilibrando su posición; siguió desplazándose con ataques constantes que el otro alcanzaba a bloquear, hasta que dio uno bastante fuerte que abrió su defensa

Ahí atacó a la altura de su empuñadora, haciendo que el arma volara lejos de él y cayera cerca de unos rosales

Un golpe con el codo sobre su pecho fue suficiente para que cayera al suelo, finalizando al amenazarle el cuello con la punta del estoque

Listo, eso era todo (1)

-¡Muy bien! – escuchó al español bastante complacido – Pero debo decir que duró muy poco –eso claramente iba dirigido al señor Arthur - ¿No le has enseñado lo suficiente a tu colonia, Iggy?

-¡Cállate! – en lo que ellos peleaban, bajó el filo del arma y se alejó lo suficiente para que el otro pudiese levantarse – Lo que pasa, es que no quiero que Alfred desperdicie su tiempo en actividades tan vulgares como luchar con una espada

-¿Vulgares? Dios, ¿estás escuchándote? ¡Si esto es básico para la protección personal y del territorio! Sin olvidar que los verdaderos hombres lo manejan a la perfección, ¿o qué que tratas de decirme? ¿Qué 13 Colonias no se sabe defender solo?

-¡Aleja tus pensamientos pederastas de MI colonia! – y ahí iban de nuevo

… bueno, en lo que estaban así, ¿qué tal…?

Y entonces, el ambiente fue invadido repentinamente por el sonido de una detonación

Sus sentidos fueron llenados por un dolor intenso que provenía de su mano derecha, lo que le obligó a caer de rodillas antes de darse cuenta

No supo por qué, pero el sable ya se hallaba en el suelo con la empuñadura cubierta por sangre. _Su sangre_

Escuchó su nombre de labios de Antonio, quien de pronto ya lo estaba cargando y había envuelto la herida con su apreciada pañoleta que mandó traer desde Flandes. Le llamó mucho la atención ese rostro de verdadera preocupación que dibujó, como si él fuese lo más importante en todo el mundo

Percibió al inglés ordenando traer a un doctor

Vio a mucha gente moverse

Quizá algunas sirvientas gritaron

Pero quien más le interesó fue Alfred, que tenía un gesto demasiado asustado y en sus manos temblaba una… pistola…

¿Él le… disparó?

…

…

Horas más tarde, estaba en la mejor habitación de la estancia, con su extremidad completamente vendada y sintiendo las naturales punzadas de dolor. No podía moverla, aunque no le preocupaba puesto que al ser Nueva España, mañana por la mañana estaría como si nada

Lo perturbante era que, en el pasillo, Carriedo hablaba histérico con el médico, y Kirkland parecía aguantar en silencio todas las amenazas que le lanzaba. Tal vez hasta terminó golpeado a juzgar por algunos sonidos sospechosos

_Sabía que todo terminaría así_

-¿_Alexander_? – sonó una voz tímida por el marco de la puerta -_ ¿I c-can enter?_

- Claro – ver a Jones tan cohibido era muy extraño, pero no más que ese color rojo sobre su rostro que indicaba que había llorado – Entra antes de que alguien te vea

En pocos segundos, ya lo tenía a un lado, con la cabeza agachada en una actitud de arrepentimiento

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó con cierto reproche, porque fuera como fuera, le dolía su mano – De repente ya me habías…

-¡Lo siento! – interrumpió - ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No quería que esto pasara! ¡No quería lastimarte! Yo sólo… sólo…

-N-No llores – eso sería aún más aterrador– Simplemente no entiendo por qué…

-E-Es que… - se limpió los ojos con insistencia – E-Es que… no me gustó perder así… y como vi que Arthur dejó en las escaleras su cinturón con la pistola… ¡N-Nada más quería asustarte! ¡Nada más quería demostrarte que yo no era tan débil! No quería hacerte daño, ¡ni siquiera disparar! P-Pensé que no estaría cargada, o que tendría algún tipo de seguro y yo…

-Bien, entiendo – suspiró largamente – Alfred, en serio eres un mal perdedor, no quiero saber cómo te pondrás cuando te gane a las cartas – le apretó la nariz con fuerza antes de que volviera a disculparse – Fue un accidente, ¿no?

Asintió enérgicamente, y le creyó sin dudar por ese brillo en sus pupilas

- Entonces te disculparé… pero no será tan sencillo –le soltó y optó una posición demasiado relajada – Primero, tendrás que decir _"Oh, salve Alejandro, el más grandioso espadachín de todos los tiempos que me venció con sus grandiosas habilidades, ¡no soy nadie ante su magnificencia!"_

-¡H-Hey! ¡No diré algo así!

- Me disparaste, ¿recuerdas? – y al tiempo que le enseñó su mano vendada, el agua se formó en los ojos azules y amenazó con caer sin control - ¡Ya te dije que no llores! ¡¿Eres un hombre o no?!

La siguiente hora se la pasaron hablando, pero se alejó inmediatamente cuando Antonio entró en la habitación con esa cara de que iba a asesinar a alguien, junto a un señor Arthur que, se notaba, no encontró la zanja a donde irse a morir de vergüenza

Después de una disculpa bastante formal, Inglaterra se retiró con su colonia y España se quedó vigilándolo hasta que se quedó dormido, no sin antes decirle que había hecho un buen trabajo

En serio, nada hubiese ocurrido de no ser por ese duelo… aunque ya no se podía hacer nada, salvo prevenir a futuro

Sabía que su amigo, de entre todas las personas, jamás lo lastimaría a propósito… pero sería buena idea mantenerlo alejado de las armas de fuego

* * *

(1) Quisiera aclarar por qué pienso que Alex es mejor espadachín: al ser colonizado en el siglo XVI, todavía estaba muy presente el combate con espada, siendo que las armas de fuego aún estaban limitadas a aspectos militares y de un calibre muy grande -cañones-, así que los sables y estoques podían difundirse a una población civil. Claro, las pistolas se estaban perfeccionando, y para el siglo XVII ya habían sido difundidas en formatos pequeños y medianos. Si Alfred fue colonizado en el XVII, entonces estuvo más presente en un manejo de pistolas que de espadas, así que "es mejor" al manejar armas con pólvora. De ahí su buena puntería xDU


	5. Escarcha

_**.  
**_

* * *

**EEE - Escarcha - EEE  
**

* * *

Miró fijamente aquellas manos morenas rasgar las cuerdas de la guitarra

Notó como la tela de su chamarra se movía conforme ejecutaba las escalas complicadas

Apreció su afinada y agradable voz cantando "_Welcome to my life_" con una precisión abrumadora, y a la vez, imponiendo su propio estilo

Le gustaron esas pupilas rojizas brillosas que indicaban que disfrutaba lo que hacía, y para cuando el último acorde sonó, fue el primero en aplaudir sin reparar en otra cosa

Mientras la audiencia reunida dejaba algunas monedas en la funda dura del instrumento como pago al entretenimiento, buscó rápidamente un billete de 10 dólares en su bolsillo, cantidad que siempre le dejaba a ese chico que se ganaba parte de la vida tocando algunas canciones en aquella esquina, saliendo del metro _Times Square_ durante la hora pico de la tarde

La primera vez que lo escuchó fue dos meses atrás, cuando salió de la estación a toda prisa para encontrarse con algunos compañeros de la universidad que lo esperaban en la Calle 42: se detuvo sólo un momento para atar el nudo de su _convers_, y en el segundo menos esperado, escuchó que alguien tocaba un tema de _Simple Plan_, "_Perfect_", que personalmente le gustaba mucho y que representó el incentivo para acercarse a quien lo interpretaba

No sabría decir qué impresión le dio ese sujeto, salvo que no pudo evitar aplaudir con emoción cuando terminó de tocar; dejó un billete, le sonrió ampliamente… y de alguna manera que no se molestó en meditar, se encontró cada tercer día disfrutando del espectáculo de la tarde… claro, era exageración llamarlo así porque, en teoría, sólo era un artista callejero que se paraba en ese sitio a deleitar con su música

Conforme transcurrieron las semanas, fue prestándole más atención a su aspecto que a los sonidos: no mediría más de 1. 72 m, con una complexión delgada y el suficiente músculo para presumir un cuerpo resistente; tenía la piel morena que se notaba suave, pero a la vez curtida por esfuerzos que ignoraba; su cabello era castaño oscuro que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la nunca, con algunos mechones cayendo sobre la frente y las mejillas; las facciones le parecían atractivas y simpáticas, de alguien que seguramente le caía bien a todo el mundo, y para finalizar, estaban sus pupilas de color rojo oscuro, unas que parecían aclararse conforme a los tonos de la luz

El último elemento que terminó por despertar una genuina simpatía, fue su sonrisa: era amplia y pícara, burlona y cínica, como si estuviera diciéndole al mundo que podía hacer lo que quisiera en el momento menos esperado, conservando al mismo tiempo lo que no le daba la gana demostrar

Por eso no tenía demasiados problemas en desviarse de su camino al terminar las clases y escuchar en aquella esquina a ese hombre que no debía ser mayor que él, deleitándose con los rasgueos de la guitarra y por su voz con acento latino

Con eso estaba conforme, y con eso su día se volvía un poco mejor, sobre todo aquel en que ya la nieve se hacía presente en las calles y la escarcha se acumulaba en las marquesinas de los pisos

Odiaba el invierno en la ciudad de Nueva York

Le daba la impresión de que todo se oscurecía más y que no había manera de encontrar calor en los edificios de duro concreto… bueno, mejoraba enormemente con las luces de colores de las grandes tiendas y la promesa del árbol de Navidad en el _Rockefeller Center_, ¡pero era desesperante que muchos negocios básicos cerraran y las ventiscas constantes que no dejaran ni caminar! Sin mencionar el frío…

… hablando de eso, ¿el chico no estaría sufriendo por eso? ¡Es decir! Sólo llevaba una ligera chamarra y una bufanda pequeña, ¡ni siquiera guantes, un gorro o botas! Vaya, hasta se distinguían varias rasgaduras en su pantalón de mezclilla… aunque la imagen de su nariz apenas roja por un poco de escarcha que le cayó era bastante pintoresca

_-¡Hey, you!_ – gritó alguien de pronto - _¡¿What are you doing here?!_

La manera en que el moreno recogió sus pertenencias en un segundo y la forma tan sorprendentemente rápida en que se echó a correr lo descolocó por completo, ¿qué le sucedía…?

Sin embargo, lo entendió tan pronto como aquel policía pasó a su lado, usando el camino que el otro dejó… ¡lo estaba persiguiendo! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No había hecho nada, salvo tocar algunas canciones! ¡No tenía derecho de abordarlo así como así!

Se acomodó muy bien la mochila y fue tras ellos con todas sus fuerzas, porque si era asunto de correr, ¡nadie como el antiguo _coreback_ de la preparatoria del Estado!

Empero, lo más importante consistía en no perder de vista al policía, al menos hasta que distinguiera al de ojos rojos con su inconfundible funda dura con un sticker de Acapulco

Debieron verse muy extraños corriendo por la calle, ya que las personas volteaban a verlos como si fuesen lo más interesante del mundo… ¡bien, con más testigos de por medio, ese policía no podría hacerle nada al otro! Argumentaría uso de fuerza, abuso de poder, ¡lo primero que se le viniera a la mente para defender a un sujeto que trataba de ganarse la vida! Y las razones de esa voluntad no tenía que pensarlas en ese preciso momento

Dieron vuelta en una esquina, siguieron una avenida completa, y cuando cruzaron el semáforo, finalmente distinguió lo que buscaba desde el inicio

Aumentó lo más que pudo la velocidad, esquivando de manera muy hábil a los transeúntes que estorbaban sin querer, incluso saltando algunas cajas que salieron de la nada

…

Pocos minutos después ya rebasaba al oficial, quien parecía muy cansando y tratando de inhalar un poco de aire helado, ¡bien! ¡Entonces estaba fuera de peligro!

Aun así, notó que el otro no tenía la mínima intención de detenerse, ¡rayos! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba seguir huyendo?! No se quejaba del ejercicio, ¡pero no podían pasarse la vida corriendo! Además, era sorprendente que continuara con tal velocidad tomando en cuenta la distancia recorrida…

No obstante, vio su oportunidad para alcanzarlo cuando dio vuelta en una esquina, y con el último impulso, llegó de un salto…

** ¡PUM!**

…

…

Se encontró de pronto tirado en el suelo, con un dolor en su trasero y en la cabeza

Parecía que había tropezado con alguien justo al doblar

-¡Mierda! – la voz que se quejó no le se le hizo desconocida por nada - ¡¿Qué carajo…?!

-¡A-Ah! _¡Sorry, sorry!_ – con cierta torpeza se acercó al moreno que yacía también en el piso y con escarcha sobre la cabeza - ¡Lo siento! ¡No creí que chocaríamos así!

-N-No es nada – trató de limpiarse – Viviré, y con eso me conformo

- De verdad no quise… - no obstante, en un segundo recordó que todavía no estaban a salvo - ¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Ven conmigo!

-¿Qué?

- ¡Sí, tenemos que irnos! – lo ayudó a levantarse – El policía se detuvo, ¡pero puede que todavía te esté buscando

-¡¿Policía?! – pareció ponerse a la defensiva - ¡¿Cómo es que sabes de eso?!

- ¡Te lo explicaré luego! – lo jaló con fuerza - ¡Vámonos!

Si se opuso, francamente no le importó, porque lo llevó por todas las calles sujetándolo bien de la empuñadura de su chamarra sin prestar atención en algo más

…

Poco tiempo después, llegaron a un parque lo bastante lejos de aquella autoridad, por lo que lo soltó y trató de recuperar el aire que perdió como 20 calles atrás

-Tú… - inició la conversación el contrario, cosa que no esperaba – Eres ese chico, ¿cierto? El que cada tercer día me escucha tocar

No sabía si se coloró por la revelación, por la carrera o el frío. Quiso pensar que era una combinación de las dos últimas

_- ¡W-Well, yes! S-Something like that_

- Por eso sabías lo de ese pendejo – se acomodó la guitarra, ¡qué bueno que no la había perdido! – Gracias por la ayuda, pero no debiste hacerlo

-¿A qué te refieres?

- Nadie termina bien por ayudar a un inmigrante a escapar, ya sabes

Oh, eso explicaba que lo estuviera persiguiendo

-Es cierto, aunque ya es tarde para lamentarse – se estiró, viendo la escarcha que colgaba de las ramas de los árboles – De todos modos me alegra haberlo hecho, ¡significa que podrás seguir tocando!

-… que extraño eres – también miró ese hielo cristalino en forma de escamas – Me daba la impresión de que te gustaba oírme, pero no como para hacer todo esto

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Estoy lleno de sorpresas! Además, sólo intentabas ganarte un poco la vida– lo observó de reojo: el color de sus pupilas con la luz de esa escarcha era muy hermoso – Algo como eso no puede ser malo, y no tiene nada que ver que seas un indocumentado

Con ese comentario se ganó una mirada profunda, quizá curiosa y muy sorprendida

_Sí, le gustaban mucho esos ojos y cómo hacía juego con la piel morena_

- Si tú lo dices – y al fin sonrió como solía hacerlo cuando cantaba – Lo malo, es que ya no podré regresar a esa esquina

-_¡Don´t worry!_ Buscaremos otra que sea mucho mejor~

-¿"Buscaremos"? Me suena a manada

-¡No hay problema! ¡El heroico Alfred no podría ignorar a alguien que necesita de su ayuda!

– Así que te llamas Alfred – dijo como si fuera una palabra muy ajena, pero que había ansiado pronunciar desde hacía mucho – Yo soy Alejandro

Iba a contestar, aunque no pudo en vista de que su lengua se congeló por ese hielo que le cayó justo sobre los labios, ¡frío! ¡Estaba muy fríooooo!

Escuchó la risa ajena, un intento de la propia y el sonido de que más escarcha caería sobre ellos, por lo que salieron huyendo de ese parque tan rápido como el mismo _Road Runner_ y entraron a una cafetería que se alzaba en la esquina

No supo cómo, pero le alegró mucho que pasaran el resto de la tarde hablando y diciendo tonterías, reparando poco en la hora y prometiéndose encontrarse mañana para buscar un sitio donde _"instalar su emporio de la música"_

Mañana seguiría nevando. Mañana seguiría haciendo frío, y definitivamente, mañana habría más escarcha sobre las marquesinas de los edificios

Bueno, si le caían en la cabeza a Alex, entonces no sería tan malo


	6. Fantasma

**.**

* * *

**FFF - Fantasma - FFF  
**

* * *

Si podía decir algo de ser un fantasma, es que era muy divertido

-¡¿E-Escuchaste eso?!

-¡N-No! ¡Y ya deja de decir tonterías! Me pones nervioso

Era divertido hacerse invisible, atravesar paredes, volar sin ninguna atadura y tener cierta facilidad para mover cosas que eran parte del mundo de los vivos

Era divertido lanzar voces aterradoras, mirar cualquier parte de la estructura donde habitaba y hacer sombras con diferentes formas gracias a la elasticidad de su cuerpo fantasmal

Pero había una cosa que, sin duda, representaba su favorita

-¡A-Ahí está otra vez! ¡Te juró que hay algo ahí!

-¡N-No trates de engañarme! ¡No importa lo que pase, cumpliremos este reto hasta el final!

Y esa era…

-Hola~

-Ah, buenas noches

- Raivis, ¿a quién estás saludando?

-A ti, ¿no, Eduard? Me acabas de decir "hola"

-¿De qué hablas? Lo último que te dije es que cumpliríamos este desafío

-¿Entonces fue Toris?

-¡Él no vino con nosotros!

-¡Pero alguien me dijo "hola"!

-¡E-Es sólo tu imaginación!

- ¡N-No es cierto!

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con él… uhn, "Eduard", ¿no? – ambos voltearon a verlo, poniéndose pálidos de golpe y tirando la linterna que llevaban - Sería bueno que confiaras un poco más en tu pequeño amigo, ¡los fantasmas sí existen!

_Asustar a los demás_

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Con ese sorprendente grito –si todavía usara sus oídos, seguro que le hubieran sangrado – carcajeó con poca delicadeza cuando los vio correr a toda velocidad, tropezar con unas cajas de cartón, resbalarse de la rampa y salir finalmente del edificio, formando una nube de polvo tras de sí

No importaba qué dijeran, ¡no era difícil asustar a los niños! No tenía nada que ver que fueran alumnos de primaria o secundaria, disque escépticos que no creían en aquello que no podía ser comprobado, ¡puros pretextos para no admitir que eran una bola de maricones! Pero bueno~, si tenía entretenimiento tan gracioso, no tenía nada de qué quejarse

Y es que eso adoraba de ser un espíritu: prendía las luces de los cuartos cuando los otros creían que ya las habían apagado; se escondía debajo de las escaleras y les jalaba los pies a los que estaban profundamente concentrados; se sentaba justo atrás de ellos y se asomaba por los reflejos de las ventanas mostrando una cara aterradora… o como esa vez, que se limitó a hablar y dejó que el impacto hiciera su trabajo

En serio, ¿cómo no le iba a gustar algo como aquello? Sobre todo porque últimamente aumentaron el número de _visitantes_ –como les gustaba llamarlos- a horas muy altas de la noche. La mayoría solían ser estudiantes que no rebasaban los 13 años, que tendían a llegar en grupos de personas, y que siempre terminaban hablando de un reto… además, claro, de que corrían aterrados en cuanto aplicaba una de sus jugarretas

Un encanto de juventud, en serio

Uhn, conque un desafío… seguro que surgió un rumor en la escuela que estaba a pocas calles de ahí y se estableció algún tipo de prueba de valor… ¡Vaya, qué popular se había vuelto! Y eso era fantástico, porque al fin tenía algo interesante que hacer después de… de tanto tiempo… o algo así…

En fin, el asunto de los años, meses o días no importaba mucho cuando se era un ente fantasmal… lo único que sí le causaba cierto conflicto, consistía en saber, o por lo menos recordar, por qué estaba en ese sitio… que era un total cliché encontrar a un espíritu en un edificio abandonado y eso, pero sería… bueno… aunque tampoco era necesario, ¿cierto? Con tal de no pasarse toda la eternidad aburrido~

Flotó despreocupadamente entre los cuartos, atravesando las paredes de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha

A pesar de que no gustaba pensar en aquello, presentía que debió pasarle algo importante en ese lugar, en lo que parecían los restos de una construcción de dormitorios, ya que luego de tantos intentos no lograba salir… en serio, de forma literal: no contaba con la capacidad para atravesar la puerta e irse a… ¡otra parte, o lo que fuera! Lo máximo que conseguía, era salir al techo y acercarse a las orillas. Nada más

Su apariencia realmente tampoco le daba explicaciones, pues con lo que lograba notar cuando se reflejaba en los vidrios, traía una playera roja, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis

Físicamente parecía que… era moreno… o lo fue, como sea… con cabello castaño y ojos rojos oscuro… igual, no sabía mucho sobre la muerte y esas cosas, pero si daba la imagen de un chico de 14 años, significaba que murió a esa edad

Fuera de eso, nada arrojaba pistas… ¿sus memorias? Pft, por favor, no poseía algunas, así que las circunstancias, el tiempo y las razones pasaban a ser datos con los que no contaba…

Ni siquiera recordaba su propio nombre…

_A veces, le gustaría saber si había muerto tan solo como se sentía_

_ A veces, le gustaría saber si su cadáver se pudrió con tanto olvido como lo cargaba encima_

-¿_H-Hello_?

-¿Hm?

Se detuvo un momento

¿Entró otro grupo? ¡Qué bien! Por lo regular solamente lo visitaban una vez por noche, ¡tal vez podría hacer flotar una mesa! Llevaba practicándolo por varias semanas

-_¿A-Anyone here? ¡D-Do not I have fear, ghost fool!_

Asomó la cabeza por el techo del vestíbulo principal… ¿eh? ¿Sólo un chico? O era muy valiente, o un verdadero tonto… vaya, que con esos ojos azules ocultos tras unos lentes y su graciosa mueca de miedo, se inclinaba por lo segundo…

De primera vista ya le daba lástima, pobre perdedor… quizá no debería ser muy duro con él, o podría darle un paro cardiaco… que bien, algo de compañía no estaría mal, pero no era tan maldito como para quitarle la vida

Era piadoso, ¡alguien debía alabarlo por ello!

Seguro que con hablarle ya estaría gritando y corriendo, como todos sus predecesores

-¡J-Jajaja! ¡N-No tengo m-miedo, p-porque soy el héroe! ¡U-Un héroe q-que salvará a t-todos de ese aterrador f-fantasma!

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

- ¡P-Pues he visto miles de veces "Ghostbusters"! ¡H-Hasta hice mi propia aspiradora que lo capturará!

-No me digas que es este pedazo de basura – logró que flotara un poco, ¡qué bien! ¡El entrenamiento funcionaba! – Ni siquiera parece una aspiradora, sino una piñata mal hecha a la que le pegaste la manguera del agua

-¡¿C-Como te atreves a insultar mi ingenioso invento…?!

Fue entonces que volteó a verlo…

…

Se puso pálido y abrió la boca en una perfecta "O"

Aquí venía el grito

…

…

- … ¿tú eres el fantasma?

Asintió

-¿En serio?

Volvió a hacerlo

-¡Pero si sólo eres un niño!

… bien, eso fue lo último que esperó que le dijera

Alzó una ceja, no sabía si de interés o de enojo… aunque claramente fue de lo primero puesto que el otro levantó una mano y trató de tocarlo

Solamente consiguió atravesarlo, y aun así, curveó los labios con verdadera alegría

… ¿Qué pasaba? Ya debía estar meándose en los pantalones

-¡De verdad eres el espíritu del que tanto hablaban! -soltó un suspiro de alivio – Uf, por un momento pensé que serías muy aterrador –eso sí que fue insultante - ¡Pero no sólo no das miedo! Eres bastante lindo~

… sí, claro, como uno iba por la vida diciéndole a un espectro que era tierno –nótese el sarcasmo -

Rió de pura ironía

No, esto no iba así

-Wey, creo que empezamos de mala manera – se suspendió en el aire con una posición relajada – Se supone que yo salgo, y tú lloras como marica. Es lo que se debe hacer cuando vivos y muertos se encuentran, ¿de acuerdo? – subió un poco más – Hagámoslo de nuevo, y en el momento que me veas, has el favor de salir corriendo y gritar tan fuerte que se pueda escuchar en la cuadra entera

-¡Jajajaja! ¡No tienes que avergonzarte! – movió la mano despreocupadamente – Soy un héroe, y como tal, no le hago daño a quien no lo merece - ¿qué intentaba decirle? - ¡Pero deberías dejar de asustar! Muchos no dejan de hablar de este sitio y de lo horrible que es

-Ese es el punto - ¿por qué demonios estaba hablando con él? Se sentía raro, es decir, ¡era un tipo y un jodido fantasma hablando! – Además, no es como si me interesara, sólo quiero entretenerme

-¡Hay muchas formas de hacerlo! Podrías… uhn… - optó una actitud pensativa – Podrías… no sé… ¿jugar futbol con un _Shinigami_?

- Ok, estoy detectando a un friki del anime

-¡No soy un friki! Y me gustan más los cómics

-No me importa – esto era extramente cansado – Mira, sino vas a seguir el guión, entonces lárgate, no me hagas perder el tiempo

-¡H-Hey! ¡No tienes que estar tan a la defensiva!

Y una mierda

Pasó el techo y llegó al piso de arriba… aunque igual de rápido el otro lo alcanzó subiendo las escaleras

¿Qué carajo…?

-¡No te vayas! ¡Quiero seguir hablando contigo!

-Yo no – su figura se desvaneció poco a poco – Vete antes de que decida hacerte daño

- ¡No lo hagas! – aunque ya no lo veía, sí que lo escuchaba - ¡Sabes que no podrías!

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¡Me refiero a que no eres malo!

Esto era tan incoherente que ya no lo soportaba… bueno, más que ser un espíritu con consciencia que se divertía a costa de los demás

-¡Lárgate, eres una molestia!

-¡No hasta que aceptes ser mi amigo!

-¡Qué mamada de originalidad! No soy ese imbécil de _Casper_, ¡o lo que sea!

-¡Entonces sal conmigo!

…

Alto, alto, ALTO, ¿qué? No, esto era una broma

- ¡Vete! – consiguió que una silla flotara y se la aventó, pero fue exitosamente esquivada -¡Deja de decir estupideces! Ahora no sólo eres un friki que habla conmigo, ¡sino que me pide que sea su novio! ¡Mierda es lo que tienes en la cabeza!

-¡Lo digo en serio! – evitó un banco de madera - ¡Vi en una película que con el poder del amor los espectros se purificaban!

- ¡Tu amor te va a dar por el culo!

- ¡Podemos intentarlo! ¡Quiero ayudarte!

- Pinche gringo necrofílico, ¡lárgate de aquí!

Estaba enojado. Mucho

Era una sensación desagradable después de tanto tiempo de no sentirla, empero, no impidió que levantara unos peligrosos pedazos de vidrio y los apuntara hacia él

Sin embargo, no sabía por qué estaba tan furioso… realmente no tenía idea, pero sólo quería que desapareciera su estúpida cara de determinación y optimismo

_ De alguna forma, le… recordaba… a alguien…_

-Está bien, me iré, ¡y ten por seguro que mañana volveré! –caminó rápido a las escaleras - ¡Haré que me aceptes, porque soy Alfred F. Jones, el héroe que siempre salva a todos!

Escuchó claramente cuando salió del sitio, y quizá el eco de sus pisadas en la calle principal…

Vaya, aquello había sido demasiado raro, hasta para él… ¿qué diablos pasó? ¿Y qué pedo con ese niño?

Y pensó que ya se sabía cómo la palma de su mano las rarezas del mundo, ¡pero eso sí que fue bizarro! Además, ¿qué sucedía con la reacción del rubio? Debió correr y gritar, no quedarse y decir un montón de tonterías

En serio, ahora no podía pensar qué clase de cosas le aterraban al chico como para ahuyentarlo la próxima vez

"Próxima vez"

…

… se permitió sonreír un poco

_ Ahora ya no se sentía tan solo como antes_

Mañana seguro que le daría el susto de su vida


	7. Gol

.

* * *

**GGG - Gol - GGG  
**

* * *

-Con permiso… sí, gracias, ¡_excuse me_! –trataba de caminar entre las personas que se atiborraban en las escaleras - _¿Am I allowed to pass? ¡Hey, sir! ¿Are you listening? ¡Just…! ¡I just want to pass, please!_

Lanzó un bufido gracioso, pero lleno de exasperación que casi le reventaba la cabeza, ¡qué problema! Sólo quería pasar, ¿era eso demasiado pedir?

_Pues…_

_Oh, God_, no pensó que hacerse un pequeño lugar entre la multitud fuera a costarle tanto trabajo, ¡y sólo para llegar al palco en el que todas las Naciones verían el evento! O al menos los que pudieran, ya que varios estaban ocupados en otras competencias que se programaron a la misma hora

Precisamente por eso, Arthur no vio problema en que accedieran a la cabina por los pasillos que también se dirigían a los asientos del público, ¡a eso se le llamaba Falta de Visión! Claramente no se le ocurrieron las fantásticas ventajas que traían los pasadizos secretos, o un elevador súper heroico al estilo de Batman

No sólo se hubiesen visto geniales, sino que le hubieran ahorrado tantos accidentes y empujones con la audiencia, ¡de hecho, casi moría! Hubo un mortal codazo que, de haberlo recibido, lo hubiese noqueado sin remedio, y aquella patada… bueno, sería una de las cosas que agradecería suprimir mentalmente, ¡porque no tenía ganas de que se le arruinara el día!

De todos modos, aún con la desesperación comprensible que sentía – no pensó que le daría la razón al inglés con aquello de ser puntual para evitar ese tipo de problemas -, tanta euforia, expectación, con los ánimos sintiéndose en el aire y los nervios que esperaban lo imprevisto, eran fabulosos, ¡la multitud casi podía gritar en coro lo impacientes que estaban!

¡Sin duda, era una de las tantas cosas que le encantaban de los Juegos Olímpicos! El espíritu de competencia, el compañerismo y el trabajo duro que no tenía más objetivo que una victoria sana, ¡y vaya que el brillante equipo estadounidense ganó bastantes! Obtuvieron medallas en distintas disciplinas, ¡muchas de oro, plata y bronce! ¡Era algo que no duraría en presumir al mundo entero!

No obstante, esa ocasión no estaba para apoyar a sus propios chicos, ¡sino a los de Alejandro! Pues era nada más y nada menos que la final del Torneo Masculino de Futbol, en el Estadio de Wembley, al noroeste de la vieja Londres

-¡Olé, Jones! – le dijo una voz desde el balcón al que intentaba llegar. Qué bueno que sólo le faltaban algunos metros para alcanzar las escaleras que lo llevarían hasta ahí - ¡Si no te apuras, te perderás el comienzo del partido! ¡Sería una lástima cuando tenemos esta magnífica vista! – era España, quien le sonreía con sencillez - ¡Corre como cuando huías de Arthur!

-¡Jah! ¡No trates de compararme contigo, que yo no fui el Ex Imperio que le causó un trauma al 80% de un continente! – el susodicho se asomó por la misma ventana, dirigiéndole una mirada de desaprobación - ¡Alfred! ¡¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que llegues a tiempo?!

-¡Ya, ya! ¡No me regañes! – corrió un poco más, sonriendo a pesar de la oración - ¡En un momento estoy ahí!

¡La gran final de futbol después de encuentros emocionantes! Recordaba el que jugó _España VS Japón_, o el de _Corea del Sur VS Reino Unido_, pero ahí estaban, a unos minutos de que iniciara el partido que no sólo brindaría la indiscutida medalla de oro, o que demostraría las habilidades de dos países que se esforzaron con empeño, ¡sino que remontaba a una rivalidad ya conocida y celebrada!

Tres Naciones se colocaban como los más grandes de América, y lamentaba decir que no estaba entre ellas… ¡bueno, no importaba, porque le interesaba más el futbol americano! Y tampoco era que careciera de habilidad, ¡su selección femenina ganó el oro! Contando por igual algunos juegos en el pasado –que eran más amistosos que nada – que no fueron problema

Aun así, Brasil, Argentina y México tenían un largo historial de enfrentamientos, victorias, derrotas y empates en el continente y el mundo, muchos de ellos casi legendarios y con jugadores que formaban parte del salón de la fama del futbol, por lo que emocionaba a todos que una final de tal clase se la disputaran dos de ellos

De forma personal, sabía cuánto le fascinaba ese deporte a Alexander y la pasión sincera que expresaba con cada partido

Le gustaba mucho cuando lo veía triste, frustrado, enfurecido, o casi al punto del mero suicidio cuando su equipo perdía; le gustaba muchísimo más cuando lo observaba feliz, alegre, eufórico, con la mayor representación de felicidad al conseguir una victoria

Esos sentimientos que dejaba salir le parecían de lo más cautivadores, y en cierta manera, lo desmotivaban

_Esa era la única muestra de honestidad que Rodríguez no se molestaba en ocultarle, y más que nada, porque en esos instantes ni siquiera notaba que estaba cerca de él_

¡Pero aquel no era el punto! Iba a apoyarlo y a gritar mucho, ¡y no tenía nada que ver que Luciano no le simpatizara! No con esa idea de volverse potencia regional, de quitarle parte del mercado de América del Sur, de esa sospechosa alianza comercial, en que ya le dijera en la cara que no iba a ceder a ninguno de sus tratados, o por esa manera en que se daba tantas libertades con el de ojos rojos y las frases directas que le lanzaba sobre:

"-Deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos, porque nos entendemos muy bien, ¿no crees~?"

Abrió la puerta del palco con inusual fuerza, llamando la atención de los presentes

Enseguida, Arthur le regañó otra vez por su tardanza, mientras Kiku le saludaba ya grabando con su inseparable cámara

También Corea del Sur lo recibió con mucho entusiasmo, mientras que Honduras, Senegal y Egipto cabeceaban como cortesía

Todos los que llegaron a cuartos del final estaban ahí, más España y Suiza: el primero ya balbuceaba cosas sobre que _su lindo Alec_ le ganaría a la ex colonia de Portugal, y con el segundo, se notaba que quería practicar su puntería con el rifle

Empero, detuvieron toda conversación cuando se anunció que ya entrarían los equipos

Salieron al balcón Antonio, Im Yong Soo y él muy emocionados, en tanto el resto tomaba asiento con tranquilidad en los sillones que adaptaron, ¡y tenían cerca también mucho alcohol y botanas! Seguro que el inglés lo arregló, porque dijera lo que dijera, esos elementos eran indispensables en ese tipo de eventos, ¡igual que sus amadas hamburguesas!

-Apuesto a que México ganará – escuchó decir, de nuevo, a Fernández - ¡Es inevitable! Lo lleva en la sangre, justo como yo~

-¡Pobre de él! – atacó Kirkland – Porque si es así, no pasará del primer tiempo

-Lo dices sólo porque tienes envidia~

-¡¿Yo?! ¡¿De ti?! ¡Por lo menos llegué a cuartos de final!

- ¡Por lo menos, yo he ganado más de cinco veces la Copa Mundial sin depender de hermanos chantajeados!

- ¡¿Q-Que?! ¡Nunca ha pasado algo así!

-¿Sabían que yo inventé el futbol, daze?

-¡Tú no has inventado nada! – dijeron al unísono

Suspiró, sonriendo con cansancio

Por eso no era bueno que España e Inglaterra se encontraran en un mismo lugar, ¡su relación era mucho más destructiva que la que tenían Arthur y Francis!

- ¡Estoy seguro que Brasil ganará! Ha demostrado más técnica en todos los partidos – Corea del Sur, Honduras y Egipto asintieron con solemnidad

-¡Subestimas la situación como siempre, cejón pervertido! No entiendes lo que es osadía, y de eso tiene mucho México – Japón, Senegal, y él lo apoyaron con determinación

Suiza se mantuvo neutral, como siempre

-¿Estás seguro? ¡Entonces, no te dará miedo hacer una apuesta!

- Nada que venga de ti podría hacerme vacilar, ¡así que dilo!

-Si pierde México, ¡tendrás que usar un traje de ballet y bailar el Lago de los Cisnes en medio de la Ceremonia del Cierre de los Juegos!

-Y si Brasil pierde, ¡te pondrás un traje de pepino e irás al aeropuerto a despedir a todos los turistas mientras cantas el tema de "Tomás, el tomate Rebelde"!

-¡Claro que acepto, porque no perderé! – rió maléficamente - ¡Te sugeriría rasurarte las piernas de una vez!

-¡Yo llevó siglos diciéndote que te depiles esas cejas! ¡Un día se van a comer a alguien!

Debía admitirlo: una puesta era lo que precisamente faltaba en un evento así…

Minutos después, se presentó el equipo de Da Silva, y Kirkland lo apoyó con mucha bulla

Después fue el de Rodríguez, y Fernández y él gritaron como dementes

El mexicano se veía muy bien con su informe y lucía nervioso, pero más que nada, ansioso; miraba de forma divertida al brasileño, con una rivalidad amistosa que rozaba lo cínico, y el otro respondió de la misma manera, de paso haciendo un gesto coqueto

Guardaron respeto para los respectivos himnos, y luego lanzaron la moneda para decidir quién comenzaría

Ahí en medio, con todo el estadio lleno, se encontraron de frente Alejandro y Luciano

Juraría que intercambiaron unas palabras y lamentó no saber leer los labios, el arte de un verdadero espía, pero lo olvidó cuando anunciaron que la suerte cayó en favor del mexicano

Tomaron posiciones, el silbato sonó fuerte, claro… ¡y el partido inició!

Primero, miembros del equipo de Rodríguez hicieron algunos pases, hasta lanzarle la pelota al portero. Él la golpeó hasta el otro lado del sitio, donde rebotó un poco y se la disputaron los rivales cerca de los límites

Un jugador brasileño pareció ganarla y la pasó a otro, pero fue sorprendido por uno de los mexicanos que alcanzó a desviarla, ¡y se la pasó a Alejandro! Corrió con ella, ¡la pateó y…!

¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE MEXICOOOOOOOOOO!

La audiencia se puso histérica, ¡todas los presentes, incluyéndolos, no se la creían! ¡No habían pasado ni 30 segundos, y Rodríguez metió un gol! ¡GOOOOOOOOL!

Fernández lo celebró con eufórica sorpresa y se lo restregó en la cara a Kirkland, quien todavía no reaccionaba… ¡Ni siquiera Vash podía ocultar su desconcierto!

Y le gustó mucho ver al moreno celebrar con una pequeña carrera por la cancha, con el abrazo a su equipo, la alegría de su entrenador, y con el ensordecedor grito de la audiencia que no se creía tal movimiento

_ Le gustaba mucho esa sonrisa sincera y feliz, despreocupada y brillante, ojala pudiera verla más seguido_

- ¡Arthy, deberías ir buscando un lugar donde rentar el traje de tomate! No creo que sean comunes por aquí, ¿o sí~?

-¡Cállate, estúpido español! ¡Esto apenas está comenzado! ¡Brasil no ha perdido!

Y los minutos siguieron corriendo

Hubo momentos en que tanto Alex como Luciano estuvieron a punto de meter más goles, hubo faltas, tarjetas amarillas, tiros de esquina e intentos fallidos, ¡Da Silva pareció dominar en varias ocasiones! Y ahí estaba Rodríguez para desorientarlo con sus movimientos, ¡era muy emocionante! Al grado de que Suiza se animó a gritar varias veces, aunque en favor de ambos

…

El segundo gol llegó hasta el minuto 74, ¡y una vez más a cargo de Alex! Con un golpe de cabeza, dirigió el balón a la portería y anotó para alegría y contento de la multitud que lo apoyaba

Pero Brasil se recuperó al minuto 90, en que metió su primera anotación, el cual fue celebrado con ánimos

Sin embargo, México se alzó como ganador con el marcador 2-1 y el equipo se llevó la medalla de oro

_ México, Campeón Olímpico del Torneo Masculino de Futbol en Londres, 2012_

Eso se leía en las pantallas del estadio

Todos gritaban, se abrazaban, reían, otros lloraban… como Arthur, porque ese traje de tomate seguro no le favorecería…

…

A pesar de que sabía que a Alex le gustaría celebrar a solas con su equipo, no se aguantó las ganas de bajar a vestidores y al menos verlo desde lejos para felicitarlo, ¡era mejor en el calor del momento! Así que usó el poder de su pase especial y llegó cerca de la cancha, a la entrada por donde se retiraría el equipo mexicano

Lo vio tomarse fotografías, abrazar a los otros, ser entrevistado por los medios y elogiado por el público, para finalmente pasar por donde estaba él

No pensó que pasaría algo, después de todo, era su momento

-¡Gringo! – lo escuchó nombrarlo

Ya le iba a decir algo, pero lo olvidó por completo cuando el otro se ubicó en frente de él y lo abrazó de un salto, emitiendo una feliz carcajada. Para su fortuna, reaccionó de inmediato y le correspondió el gesto, felicitándolo con esa alegría que ambos sentían, pero por distintos motivos

-¡Te veo luego! –se despidió en cuanto se soltaron, y corrió al lado del resto de los chicos que lo esperaba para celebrar

_Sabía que aquello fue por emoción que no tenía nada que ver con sí mismo, sin embargo, le gustó pensar que fue porque quería compartir su emoción con él_

En serio que le gustaba mucho cuando sonreía así

…

Se retiró con la misma prisa, pues no quería perderse el final del asunto de Arthur y Antonio

A Kirkland seguro que no le quedaría el rojo


	8. Hongo

.

* * *

**HHH - Hongo - HHH**

* * *

Estaba de buen humor. Muy, muy buen humor

—¡Alex! ¡Aquí arriba, aquí arriba!

—Ya voy, ya voy, ¡dame un segundo!

Nada como estar al aire libre, en medio de un bosque explorando junto a Alfred, y buscando tesoros perdidos de los cuentos que solía narrar Mr. Inglaterra

_ Bueno, si le preguntaban, él sí que acababa de encontrar uno bastante real y conveniente_

—¡Rápido, o te vas a perder de una excelente vista!

—Claro, cómo no vas a tener una buena vista si estás encima del árbol más grande de aquí

—¡Jajaja, es cierto! ¡Pero es que no hay que desaprovechar la oportunidad!

En eso estaba de acuerdo, y por eso con toda la diligencia posible cortaba y guardaba en su morral las joyas que encontró cerca de aquellos árboles

Por Dios, de saber que se toparía con eso, habría llegado en carreta con las suficientes cajas para asegurar tales recursos… aunque no podía quejarse, ¡ya llevaba tanto como para surtirse meses enteros! Ah~ qué bueno que Jones tuvo la idea de ir a pasear, ¡se lo agradecería…!

Algún día~

_ Había secretos que aún debían mantenerse entre los mejores amigos_

—¡Alex! — lo vio asomarse por una de las ramas bajas — ¿Qué tanto haces? ¡No es divertido estar aquí arriba solo!

Sonrió con ligera burla y lo miró, cerrándole un ojo con travesura —Aw, Alfred, qué bonita manera de decir que no puedes estar un minuto sin mí

—¡Yo nunca dije eso! — no era necesario por el rojo que inundó sus mejillas de golpe — Solamente estoy teniendo compasión de ti, ¡no es justo que te pierdas las maravillas de mi casa! Eres mi invitado después de todo

—En eso tienes razón — ¡ya sólo le faltaban tres hermosas joyas y tendría la guarnición completa! —¡Gracias por traerme! Tus bosques están llenos de cosas interesantes

—_¡Of course!_ —rió de buena gana — ¡Jajajaja! ¡Apuesto a que en ninguno de tus viajes has encontrado lo que aquí! Debes sentirte afortunado~

—Tampoco exageres- movió la mano con despreocupación — Tengo bosques similares en casa, así que ya tenía una vaga idea de lo que podría haber —sonrió con malicia — Será divertido cuando empiecen a aullar los lobos

—¿L-Lobos? —se aferró al tronco — ¿H-Hay lobos de verdad?

—Claro que sí, ¿pues qué pensabas? ¿Qué sólo las ardillas, los conejos y los pájaros nos harían compañía? —le aventó una pequeña rama que cayó en su cabeza sin dolor —Pero no te preocupes: te protegeré justo cuando comiences a llorar~

— ¡Eso debería decirlo yo! — infló el pecho con orgullo — _¡I´m a hero! ¡I am the prince will protect you!_

Sí, ¿cómo no estar de buen humor? Aunque más tarde se pondría mejor, ¡cuando cerrara la puerta de su habitación, lejos de Antonio e incluso del inocente de su amigo, todo sería muchísimo mejor!

Y quizá fue cosa de coincidencia, pero ya había hecho "arreglos" necesarios que evitarían que se le interrumpiera al caer la noche: terminó todo el trabajo que Fernández le dejó para que lo discutiera con Kirkland después de la cena, y escondió todos los libros de terror, por si a Jones se le ocurría la "fabulosa" idea de leer uno y derivar en una desvelada sorprendente por tenerlo aferrado a su brazo… que claro, eso no era tan molesto dado que podía usarlo después para hacerlo sonrojar, pero ahora había que considerar prioridades

_No había nada mejor como los pequeños vicios, y ese estaba entre sus favoritos~_

—¿Qué tanto haces?

—¡Argh! — saltó en su sitio sin disimulo — ¡Rayos, Alfred! ¡A-Al menos avisa que estás detrás! ¿Qué tal si se me ocurría hablar mal de ti, o algo así? —bromeó

—Jajaja, ¡sé a la perfección que nunca lo harías! — cierto — Apenas llevo unos segundos aquí, ¡de verdad! Pero… — trató de mirar su morral — ¿Qué haces? Desde que llegamos parece que cortas algo, ¿qué es?

—¡A-Ah, nada! —se levantó de golpe, dejando fuera del alcance provisional sus tesoros — Sólo estaba observando unas raíces que podrían servirme para después, ¡ya sabes! Para un té o algo así

Arrugó un poco la nariz y dejó ver esa mirada de sospecha estudiándolo con detalle

Jones no era tan ingenuo, lo sabía… aunque esperaba que se tragara aquel pretexto

No tenía intenciones de que el rubio se enterara de su pequeño pero nada inofensivo vicio... además, ¿qué tal si sentía curiosidad y quería probar? No, no, no quería iniciarlo en algo que podía se peligroso para alguien que no tenía experiencia, y no contaba con el mínimo propósito de que se le hiciera costumbre

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad?

—Claro que sí — ¡por supuesto que no! — ¿Por qué tendría que mentirte? Eres mi mejor amigo y nos contamos todo, ¿cierto?

— ¡Cierto! — saltó a abrazarlo con bastante fuerza, y no puso objeción — _¡W__e're best friends! ¡You and I will be together forever! I love you so much~_

—A veces dices cosas raras — más raro era él que sentía un cosquilleo en su estómago al escuchar eso, ¡sólo lo decía porque eran amigos! —Bueno, como sea, ¡ahora sí veamos esa vista de la que tanto hablas!

Se soltó con suavidad y caminó hacía el tronco, ¡vaya, parecía bastante alto! Y la luz del atardecer que se filtraba entre las ramas, más el sonido de revoloteo de los pájaros y de la brisa pasando entre las hojas, casi le aseguraba que ni el mismísimo Rey de España tenía la oportunidad de apreciar esas maravillas, ¡sí, ahora sí quería subir hasta la cima! Y sus bienes estaba a salvo en su morral~, ¡aquel día era estupendo!

—Alfred! — lo llamó — ¿Dónde se supone que…?

Detuvo sus palabras de repente, empero

_Oh, mierda_

—¡Mira lo que encontré! — el de ojos azules acudió a su lado mientras masticaba algo con mucha rapidez — ¡Son hongos!

_Oh, mierda de las mierdas_

— Estaban al fondo de las raíces del árbol —señaló justo el del que acababa de alejarse — No había visto antes de este tipo, pero no se parecen en nada a los que son venenosos, ¡así que seguramente se pueden comer! — sonrió — ¡Yo acabo de probar un par! Saben muy bien, ¿quieres? ¡Hasta podríamos llevarnos unos para que Mr. Antonio los cocine!

_Oh, Santa Madre de todas las mierdas_

— ¡A-ALFRED! — lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros, ganándose una mueca de sorpresa — ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿No te sientes mal?! ¡¿Puedes ver bien y escuchar bien?!

—¿Eh?

—¡¿Te duele algo?! — comenzó a tocarlo de pies a cabeza — ¡¿O no te duele nada?! ¡¿Puedes sentir mis manos?! Por Dios, ¡¿no tienes sueño?! ¡¿Cansado?! ¡Dime que no estás empezando a ver cosas!

—A-Alex, ¿de qué hablas? —lo detuvo con amabilidad — Me siento muy bien, ¿pero por qué lo preguntas?

Ahora fue su turno de estudiarlo con detenimiento

No se había puesto pálido, ni se le subió la sangre desmesuradamente al rostro. No respiraba con aceleración, ni dejó de hacerlo fuera de lo común; se movía con naturalidad, no tenía las pupilas innecesariamente dilatadas, ni sudaba ni trastabillaba

—¿E-En serio estás bien?

—_¡Yeah!_ — sonrió de oreja a oreja — Me siento perfectamente bien, ¡no pasa nada! Y si lo dices por los hongos, no debes preocuparte, ¡ya te dije que no son venenosos! Anda — le puso uno frente a su boca — ¡Pruébalo!

—¡N-No, gracias! — dio un paso atrás — Todavía no tengo hambre

—Mouh, si tú lo dices… ¡pero ayúdame! —se inclinó en la tierra — ¡Recojamos muchos para que podamos comerlos en la cena!

—¡Mejor mañana! — le jaló el brazo, obligándolo a levantarse — Si nos quedamos, ya se habrá hecho de noche antes de que podamos salir del bosque, ¡y los lobos vendrán por nosotros! —el otro alzó una ceja con confusión —Además, si nos tardamos, el Señor Arthur y Antonio nos regañarán

Ese fue el pretexto clave para hacerlo desistir, porque si alguien había presenciado lo cruel que podía ser España cuando lo regañaba por la mínima desobediencia, ese era Jones… claro, sólo lo supo por mera equivocación, pero desde entonces hacía lo posible para que Fernández no se alterara mientras estaba de visita en las 13 Colonias

—¡Está bien, será después! — lo sujetó de la mano e inició la carrera hacia el sendero — ¡Vámonos! Y no dudes de que si aparece algún lobo, te protegeré~

—¡Jah! Mejor ni digas nada, que a final seré yo quien tendrá que arrastrarte por el miedo que vas a tener

—¡Soy un héroe! ¡Un héroe no le teme a nada!

Y mientras corrían, no obstante, estudió sus facciones

… ¿de verdad se sentía bien? Es que no comió un hongo cualquiera, ¡claro que no! Era uno de esos hongos que provocaban alucinaciones conforme duraba el efecto de sus componentes

¡Diablos! ¡Pensó que había recogido todos! Porque eso era lo que guardaba en el morral: sus adorados hongos alucinógenos

¡No creía en su suerte cuando los halló en aquellas raíces! Existían de esa especie en algunas zonas de su territorio, pero encontrarlos con tanta facilidad ahí, en medio del bosque, en una visita inesperada, ¡tenía que aprovecharlo! Sobre todo por el efecto tan fuerte y prolongado que generaba su consumo… no tanto como el de la amapola, el de la marihuana, el del peyote o de las semillas de varias flores, pero era respetable y conseguía el objetivo principal: alejarse de esa realidad

En su propio caso, reaccionaba con euforia, con mucha energía, con la sensación de que era inmune y absolutamente invencible, incapaz de sentir dolor o cualquier otra cosa… que bien, eso no podía ser muy ético para un niño que, aparentemente, lucía de 13 o 14 años, pero sí para una colonia que tenía sus propios problemas y que necesitaba escapar mentalmente en vista de que no podía hacerlo en cuerpo… ¡y no tenía nada de malo, lo creía con firmeza!

Sin embargo, en alguien como Jones… n-no quería ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría… a-aunque si no le había hecho efecto ya, ¡tal vez significaba que…!

—Alexander…

—¿Hm?

—¿No tienes calor?

—¿Qué? — se desubicó — ¿Calor? Pues… no, ¿por qué?

—Yo… tengo mucho —soltó el agarre y… ¡y s-s-s-se quitó la camisa! — ¡Ah! ¡Mucho mejor!

… habló demasiado rápido

—¡Hey, no puedes hacer eso! —tomó la tela e intentó ponérsela — ¡Ya está anocheciendo y está haciendo frío! ¡Te vas a enfermar!

—¡Fuera pantalones! — ¡wuaaaa! ¡¿Q-Q-Que demonios…?! —¡Correré libreeeeeeee!

Vio su silueta andar por el camino totalmente… desnudo… ¡mierdaaaa!

—Puta madre, ¡Alfred, espera! — fue tras él a toda prisa — ¡Detente! ¡No puedes estar así!

—¡Soy libreeeeee!

—¡Me importa un carajo si lo eres! ¡Quédate quieto de una veeeeez!

—No quierooooo~ —escuchó sus fuertes carcajadas — _¡Come on, Alex!_ ¡Atrápame si puedes!

Esto era horrible, ¡HORRIBLE! ¡Malditos hongos, ¿por qué tuvo que comérselos?!

Aceleró un poco más… ¡dio un salto y…!

**PAS**

— ¡Auch! —justo cuando iba a caer sobre el otro, se movió y… dio de cara al suelo —¡Jodeeeer!

—¡Aleeeeeex!

**PAS**

—¡Puf! — le sacó todo el aire al aterrizar sobre él de un momento a otro —¡M-Mierda, Alfred!

—¡Corramos libres juntos! — tomó la parte baja de su camisa… ¡y quería alzarla! — ¡Quítate la ropa!

—¡NOOO! — hizo el movimiento contrario, luchando para evitar aquella… vergüenza — ¡NOOO! ¡NO, ALFRED, REACCIONAAAAAAA!

—_¡I love you so much!_ —¡d-d-d-desabotonó su pantalón! — ¡Vamos, seamos libres!

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! —lo aventó con fuerza y se puso de pie, corriendo en la dirección contraria — ¡Aléjate de mí!

—¡Jajajajajaja! — ¡escuchó sus carcajadas atrás de él! — _¡Don´t be shy!_

—¡Deja de seguirme, deja de seguirme! ¡¿Por qué me estás siguiendoooooo?!

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

¡MALDITOS HONGOS...!

… y los siguió maldiciendo hasta que llegó la noche, en que al fin se le pasó el efecto a 13 Colonias y cayó dormido sobre un montón de ojos secas

Ese momento lo aprovechó para vestirlo –con toda el pudor que implicaba-, limpiarle el lodo con el que se cubrió diciendo que era un… _¿troll? ¿Mont?_ ¡Lo que fuera! Y para cargarlo como un costal de papas, ¡debían regresar a su casa COMO FUERA! ¡No entraría en guerra sólo porque se comió algo que no debía!

Lo sorprendente, es que tuvieron suerte: al llegar a la residencia las sirvientas le avisaron que Antonio y Arthur seguían en el despacho bajo la estricta orden de no ser interrumpidos… ¡genial! Eso le dio tiempo a subirlo a la habitación –diciendo que se quedó dormido de tanto jugar – y lo acostó en su cama, ¡carajo, pesaba mucho! ¡Seguro que se le habrían torcido las pinches costillas!

Pero aun así, asegurándose de que el rubio ya estaba bien instalado, fue a su habitación con el firme objetivo de ingerir esos pequeños tesoros, ¡merecía una compensación!

Pero…

…

… Ok, tal vez podía esperar hasta regresar a Nueva España, ¡los hongos no irían a ninguna parte!

… aunque… por si las dudas, los escondería en su equipaje…


	9. Invasión

**Aclaración: _este es un capítulo en que el narrador es España. ¡Explico! Me pareció interesante incluir un episodio especial en que un tercer personaje, "alguien que está fuera de la relación", diera su opinión sobre el trato que tienen Estados Unidos y México. Algo más común en el sentido de que "anda de chismoso" xDDDD porque viéndolo bien, siempre hay personas alrededor que tienen algo que decir. Claro, incluyendo sus propias emociones... ¡o algo así! _**

**_Pero tampoco significa que habrá demasiados de estos capítulos: sólo este -con España- y otro -con Inglaterra- ¡ya saben, por ser los más allegados xDDD! ... y puede que se vea medio SpaMex, ¡no es su imaginación! (?) _**

**_Aclarado eso, continuemos~~_**

* * *

**III - Invasión - III  
**

* * *

Había cosas que no se controlaban

Había cosas que simplemente ocurrían

Había cosas que sucedían de repente y que no podían detenerse, aun cuando la incredulidad y la negación inundaban cada etapa del proceso

Había momentos en que las figuras de los buenos tiempos pasados ya no tenían sentido

_ Dolía, ¿no es así? La traición_

Aquello fue una sorpresa

Nadie en Europa hubiese esperado que algo parecido ocurriera. No así, y no con las desiguales condiciones que no hacían de aquel evento una guerra, sino una invasión

No era una batalla entre dignos adversarios, sólo una humillación que demostraba que un país era capaz de perder su honor con tal de vencer

Inglaterra reprobó tajantemente el suceso. Prusia hubiera deseado patearle la cara, si su situación se lo hubiese permitido. Austria presenció la forma en que un niño podía apuñalar por la espalda. Italia lloró, porque eso no hacían los aliados. Romano se enojó, ya que algo así ni siquiera lo habían sufrido ellos. Rusia observó con odio silencioso, analítico. Francia lo apoyó en vista de enemistades que tenía con la administración de su ex colonia. Él, como España, desaprobó toda acción, teniendo que mantenerse al margen por los problemas propios

_Él, como Antonio, odió profundamente a Jones_

Lo hizo porque traicionó a Alejandro

¿No se suponía que eran allegados? ¿No se suponía que Rodríguez confiaba en él y siempre lo veía como su apoyo incondicional?

_Dolía, ¿no es así? Cuando los amigos te traicionaban_

Aquello fue una sorpresa

Nadie en Europa hubiese esperado que Estados Unidos, por eventos en los que se entrometió y otros que tuvo el cinismo de propiciar, declarara la guerra contra México

No con todas las dificultades que lo acosaban

No cuando trataba de encontrar el camino hacia una política eficiente, en medio de las deudas que lo acosaban y con la limitante de no contar con lo necesario para explotar su tierra de manera efectiva. No cuando ya había sufrido la pérdida de Texas**…**

No cuando se suponía que eran amigos

_Aquello no fue guerra, fue una invasión_

¿Qué oportunidad tenía Rodríguez, en tales condiciones, contra Jones? Sólo resultaría una verdadera tragedia para el derrotado

Toda Europa lo sabía. México lo sabía. El mismo Estado Unidos lo sabía, y por eso lo explotó

Como botín obligó al gobierno mexicano a cederle más de 2 millones de kilómetros de territorio. Un espacio en que geográficamente podría caber Francia junto con Bélgica y Holanda

Le quitó la mitad del país, y con ello, la mitad de su vida

_ Dolía, ¿no es así? Cuando aquel en quien confiabas te despojaba de tu dignidad_

Nadie en Europa lo vio de buena forma

Incluso Inglaterra, que seguía teniendo mucha estima a su ex colonia, reconoció la falta de escrúpulos en dicho acto

Claro, lo sabían, pero no pudieron hacer nada

Él no pudo hacer nada, aun cuando deseó con firmeza enfrentarse con la nueva potencia de América

Defender a Alejandro, apoyarlo, acompañarlo en la batalla, ganar o perder a su lado…

Eso deseaba como Antonio y como España

Como ambos, ya no tenía derecho

_ Dolía, ¿cierto? Cuando se dejaba sola a una persona amada_

No hubiera podido hacer algo, de todos modos: ya no era el Imperio Español ni tenía el poderío de antes, menos la capacidad de los grandes años… y tampoco gozaba del permiso del moreno para convertirse en su apoyo

No desde la lucha por su Independencia y cuando demostraron lo peor de ellos mismos: Alec por libertad. Él por egoísmo

Lo sabía

_ Quizá por eso odiaba a Estados Unidos_

—¿Dónde está México?

_Los dos terminaron siendo muy parecidos_

Aquel secretario no le respondió

No hubo saludo ni una presentación formal. No hubo un recibimiento cálido ni confianza en alguno de los rostros que presenciaron su figura en el dañado Palacio Nacional

Todos lo reconocieron y nadie bajó la cabeza como antes, cuando pasaba por ese mismo portal y recibía las reverencias respetuosas

Nadie lo anunció ni emitió sonido, a comparación de la pompa tradicional y de las palabras de bienvenida que el mismo Virreinato de Nueva España pronunciaba con honorable seriedad

_ Los dos lastimaron a Alejandro_

_ Los dos se aprovecharon de él y se lo echaron en cara como si fuese el destino inevitable. Lo humillaron y lo obligaron a que se refugiara en su propia cáscara, evitando que pudiesen apreciar de nuevo la sonrisa divertida y contagiosa_

_ Fueron parecidos… _

_Pero Alfred fue peor_

**TOC TOC TOC**

Tocó cuando el secretario lo dejó frente a una puerta en la parte más apartada del edificio

La madera se notaba húmeda, algo vieja y oscura por los azotes naturales de la intemperie, pero abandonada y hueca... igual que el resto de las habitaciones alrededor. Era como si todos hubiesen huido de repente

**TOC TOC TOC**

Volvió a tocar, distinguiendo el sonido interior de objetos cayéndose y otras siendo movidos

_ Jones fue peor porque ejecutó aquella invasión a pesar de todo. ¿No eran amigos? Alejandro y él _

—Jah, Fernández — la puerta se abrió un poco, dejando ver parte del rostro cansado y ojeroso del menor. La frase se escuchó fastidiada y burlona, sin energía, ausente y tan estancada ahí. _Sólo ahí_ — Genial, lo único que me faltaba era ver tu pinche cara de cobrador impotente

Él nunca lo hubiera traicionado de tal forma, y aunque su tiempo compartido no fue el mejor, nunca hubo un quiebre de tal calibre

_Dolía, ¿cierto? Cuando la invasión te quitaba más de lo que hubieras imaginado_

— Oh, sí, sí, lo siento — dijo con el mismo tono sin ninguna intención de abrir — Discúlpeme, España — emitió una sonrisa ladeada con sarcasmo — Pero este no es el mejor momento para hablar sobre el monto de deudas que el gobierno mexicano tiene con el suyo. En cuanto nuestra situación se estabilice un poco más, tenga por seguro que le daremos aviso

— Yo… no vengo en calidad de "España" — quiso sonreír, y seguramente lo consiguió, pero eso no emitió cambio alguno en el otro — Por ahora sólo soy Antonio

— ¡Ah! Qué bueno que lo aclaras… entonces, no te importará que te diga… —tomó aire — ¡VETE MUY A CHINGAR A TU PUTA MADRE!

Azotó sonoramente la puerta, cerrándola en su propia cara… o esa fue la intención, porque no llegó a realizarse: alcanzó a detenerlo metiendo un pie por la ranura y sosteniendo el impacto con el brazo, oyendo de paso el gruñido de frustración contrario

_Él no había sido un amigo para México, ni siquiera un tutor en el que pudiese encomendarse_

_Pero Estados Unidos sí lo fue_

De alguna manera que no pudo controlar, el antiguo 13 Colonias se las arreglaba para ver a su Nueva España, al grado de que se volvieron grandes amigos

Nunca le gustó ese niñito de actitud impertinente y sonrisa estúpida, aun cuando era consciente de que Rodríguez no podía pasarse la vida aislado, como alguna vez pretendió aprovechando lo alejado que estaba geográficamente de Europa, e incluso de sus parientes del Sur

Alfred consiguió lo que él no pudo, pero provocó lo que jamás se hubiera atrevido

_Aquello no tenía que haber sucedido_

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! — le gritó en cuanto se adentró en la habitación, retrocediendo apenas unos pasos por inercia — ¡No sé quién demonios te crees para venir así, pero te vas largando! ¡No tengo el pinche humor para ver tu jeta de imbécil!

No hubiese pasado si hubiera permanecido a su lado, como debía ser

—Alejandro, escúchame… —se acercó despacio, reparando en el sitio: no había nada en pie, sino escombros de muebles, papeles, tela y polvo por doquier… ¿Qué había pasado? — No vine a molestarte, en serio

—¡Oh, pues qué gran sorpresa! Normalmente vienes a joderme con tus malditos cobros —se mantuvo en su sitio con aspecto huraño, incluso descuidado — No tienes nada que hacer aquí, ¡lárgate! ¡Eres una puta molestia!

La libertad y la independencia eran pequeñas a comparación de la seguridad

Si él no se hubiese ido, jamás hubiera permitido que Jones hiciera aquello

_Dolía, ¿cierto? Cuando miras atrás y te das cuenta que sólo era cuestión de tiempo_

—Por favor, yo sólo… —suspiró, no molestándose por su actitud. Era normal que reaccionara así — Sólo vine a ver cómo estabas

— … ¿qué cómo estoy? ¡¿Qué cómo carajos estoy?! ¡Mírame, maldita sea! ¡MÍRAME! —se alejó un poco, dejando que lo observara por completo

Contuvo un jadeo de tristeza, viéndolo con seria preocupación

Lucía tan débil, delgado, ojeroso y enfermo… su estatura había disminuido visiblemente y el cabello le caía por la frente, dándole un aspecto casi lastimero… pero nada llamó tanto su atención como la cicatriz a lo ancho del puente de su nariz…

… y aún más, la del cuello…

—¡¿Cómo crees que estoy, eh?! ¡Y no finjas que te importa! Cabrón pendejo, ¡no voy a ser tu jodida burla! —se alejó de nuevo, haciendo a un lado cualquier objeto dándole un puntapié — ¡No voy a ser la maldita burla de nadie! ¡NUNCA MÁS! ¡NUNCA MÁS, ME OYES!

—Nadie trata de hacer eso

—¡Nadie volverá a verme la cara de estúpido! — respondió sin escuchar realmente. Tomó la pata de una silla y la aventó con fuerza al otro lado del cuarto, estrellando el cristal de la ventana — ¡Nadie, nadie, nadie, nadie, nadie, nadie, nadie! ¡NADIE!

Esa cicatriz… parecía que le atravesaba completamente la garganta, destrozándola y apenas dejando unos trozos de piel unidos… estaba roja, rosado por el músculo que se notaba, algo quemada y muy maltratada, con un corte irregular que imitaba dientes…

_Aquello no fue una guerra, sino una invasión que no reparó en lo que dejaría a su paso_

Dolía a final de cuentas

_Siempre iba a doler_

—No todos somos como Alfred

— ¡NO VUELVAS A MENCIONARLO! — gritó de repente, acercándosele amenazante — ¡Ese malnacido hijo de puta no existe! ¡NO EXISTE! ¡NUNCA HUBO ALGUIEN CON ESE PINCHE NOMBRE DE MIERDA, ¿ENTIENDES?!

—Pero…

—¡No existe! — lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa — ¡Nunca lo hizo! ¡JAMÁS PASÓ NADA! ¡Nunca nos reímos, nunca jugamos, nunca nos conocimos! ¡NUNCA EN TODA LA MALNACIDA HISTORIA FUIMOS AMIGOS!

_Eso era lo que más ibas a extrañar ¿cierto? La amistad que no tenía valor ante la grandeza y al poder_

—Alejandro —pasó los brazos por su espalda con rapidez, acercándolo antes de que fuese rechazado — … tienes razón

_Nunca fueron amigos_

…

…

Lo abrazó el tiempo necesario, los completos instantes en que gritó sobre su pecho y lloró de frustración, de humillación, de preguntas que no iba a realizar en ningún momento

_Lloró porque aquello era cierto: nunca existió una amistad_

Gritó como si los pulmones fueran a estallarle en cualquier momento. Lloró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Se aferró a su agarre lastimándolo, casi en señal de que no quería caer en ese abismo sin fin… o quizá, en busca de arrastrar a alguien con él

_Iría, si eso le ofrecía un consuelo_

Y la palabra "amigos" resonaba sin fin, sin objeto y sin destinatario

_Eso era lo que más iba a extraña_

Porque dolía

_Siempre iba a hacerlo_

…

…

Había cosas que no se controlaban, _puesto que la situación lo rebasaba_

Había cosas que simplemente ocurrían, _porque existía la ingenuidad y la negación_

Había cosas que sucedían de repente y que no podían detenerse, _aun cuando aquello no ofrecía justicia_

Había momentos en que las figuras de los buenos tiempos pasados ya no tenían sentido, _porque no había espacio para ellos _

Dolía, ¿no es así? La invasión de 1848…

_Dolía, porque el amor no se comparaba al poder y al prestigio_

No fue suficiente para ellos

_Nunca lo era_


	10. Jalea

.

* * *

**JJJ - Jalea - JJJ  
**

* * *

Aquello, en verdad, era lo último que esperaba cuando la palabra "diversión" llegó hasta sus oídos

Suspiró, totalmente incrédulo por la situación a la que tuvo que acceder por educación y debilidad

Esto era el colmo. Por Dios que sí

—Alex, ¿dónde está la azúcar…? ¡Ah, olvídalo! Ya la encontré~

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Debería estar recorriendo las calles nocturnas de la Ciudad de México, deslumbrando damiselas y cediendo ante los insulsos placeres del juego y la bebida

Pero no, esa no era la situación actual

Para su verdadera sorpresa y reproche personal, no sólo estaba alejado de un evento que marcaría como "_la verdadera diversión"_, sino que se hallaba atrapado en la cocina, portando un pequeño mandil y con las mangas dobladas en actitud "servicial"

Eso no era lo peor: miraba con cara de circunstancia cómo 13 Colonias se movía por el sitio como un niño en dulcería

De él podía esperar prácticamente cualquier cosa. Era lo que más le agradaba de estar a su lado

Empero, de eso no se trataba el asunto, _sino de lo contrario_: no ocurría nada, ¡nada de nada! Al menos no desde la expectativa que provocaba un chico que parecía contar con 15 años de edad

Alto, de buena complexión, grandes ojos azules, carisma atrayente y sonrisa clara, Jones debería estar recorriendo su ciudad en busca de hermosas mujeres,o del vicio de su preferencia

Un burdel o una cantina eran los sitios que, con interés, esperaba recorrer en su compañía desde que se enteró de su visita y de la edad que ya debía tener. La noche prometía ser memorable, si tomaba en cuenta las "restricciones" que se había autoimpuesto cuando se trataba del rubio

Era consciente que, de los dos, él siempre fue el más inocente, el mas animado por una sana curiosidad que por descarridado cinismo; el que prefería jugar con soldaditos de madera y a las escondidillas, que opinar sobre la fisonomía de alguna bonita dama

Bien, era comprensivo con eso, porque aún con la soltura con la que vivía sus ratos libres, sabía que no fue "normal" comenzar tan joven con actividades de esa clase... es decir, aparentaba 12 o 13 años cuando tuvo su primera experiencia sexual con una preciosa cortesana que le doblaba la edad, y 10 años cuando el alcohol y masticar tabaco se volvieron sus características esenciales

De ahí que viera de buena forma el desarrollo de su mejor amigo: estaba bien que se comportara conforme a su edad y que aprendiera sin experiencias forzadas, ya que llegaría el tiempo en que contaría con la madurez para inculcarse en determinados campos de la sociedad. También, era un gran ventaja que el señor Inglaterra estuviera de acuerdo con eso: Alfred aún era un niño -por más que odiara la palabra- y tenía que hacer _"cosas de niños"_, sin responsabilidades que todavía no concordaran con sus facultades

Quizá él hubiera querido lo mismo

Crecer de golpe. Madurar por su propia seguridad. Darse cuenta de la crueldad del mundo a una edad temprana... verse obligado a actuar como un adulto cuando dormía por las noches debajo de su cama por temor a que Antonio entrara...

En serio, se alegraba que 13 Colonias conociera las cosas a un ritmo natural...

Pero esto y aquello representaban cosas distintas

Vale, tuvo cuidado y paciencia para no inculcarle ciertos temas... sin embargo, frente a tal escena, realmente era el colmo

—_Hey, ¿__what happens? ¿Why do you stay __there_? — acudió a su lado con una gran sonrisa, brillante y deslumbrante. Estaba seguro que eso no cambiaría sin importar el paso del tiempo — ¡No es divertido así! Se supone que lo haríamos juntos~

Se golpeó sonoramente la frente ante la mirada curiosa del otro

¿Por qué hacían eso? ¡¿Por qué demonios iban a preparar jalea cuando deberían estar entre las piernas de alguna mujer! Ay, Dios, no podía ser

—Alfred — trató de sonar tranquilo — ¿Puedes explicarme por qué vamos a hacer esto?

—Porque la jalea es una de las cosas más deliciosas que existen — respondió con obviedad — No sabes prepararla, ¿cierto? — lo tomó de los hombros y lo zangoloteó sin brusquedad — _¡Don't worry!_ ¡Jajajaja! ¡Estoy aquí para guiarte en cada paso! Arthur apenas me enseñó como cocinarla, ¡seguramente te encantará!

Le recorrió un escalofrío agresivo

Había tenido la desgracia de probar comida del inglés, y por piedad de la mismísima Virgen, no murió en el proceso

—¿D-Deliciosa? — repitió sonriendo forzadamente — ¿L-Lo piensas de verdad?

_—¡Of course! ¡Is incredible!_ Mi sentido del gusto nunca me ha engañado~

Había miles de maneras en que podría refutar la última oración...

Igualmente saboreó alimentos preparados por su mismo amigo y... no eran tan fatídicos como los de Kirkland, pero el sazón era espantoso y su _"sentido del gusto"_ era nulo, obsoleto

Jamás se atrevería a decírselo por temor a herir sus sentimientos... aunque siempre procuraba ser el que cocinara durante sus mutuas visitas

—¡Entonces debemos apresurarnos! — le guiñó un ojo con diversión — Para el desayuno tendremos suficiente~

... muy bien, recapitulando: estaba en una de las cocinas del Palacio Virreinal, a punto de preparar algún maldito veneno en compañía de 13 Colonias, quien a pesar de ya _"estar más grande"_, sólo pensaba en aquella dichosa jalea en vez de divertirse de verdad

¡Esto no era lo que tenía en mente después de no verse por un par de años! Que alguien lo matara, por favor...

—Lo que trato de decir... — intentó regresar al punto, como un listo chico de aparentes 16 años haría — Es que no entiendo por qué estamos cocinando cuando existen formas más interesantes de pasar el tiempo

—¿Cómo cuales?

Y a todo esto, ¿qué era específicamente una "jalea"? Escuchó de Fernández que era algo que se originó en "tierra de infieles", pero que no fue impedimento para que se volviera popular en Europa, y que España lo produjera con gran emoción dejaba mucho que decir. Él siempre afirmaba una cosa y hacía otra

Agregando a eso, Antonio tampoco quería que la hiciera en su propia casa... que bien, lo mismo pasaba con el gusano de seda o el trigo, entre otras cosas. No le importaba demasiado porque no le daba curiosidad probarla, y menos ahora que su amigo lo catalogaba de "delicioso"

Sería mejor estar conquistando a todas las damas de la ciudad que estar en la cocina. Lo sostenía sin pudor

Jones ya estaba en la edad de involucrarse con ese ambiente y él consideraría un honor mostrarle muchos placeres que llegaban con eso

—Me alegra que lo preguntes — se dio aires interesantes mientras se hacía el flequillo a un lado — Dado que han pasado años desde la última ocasión que me visitaste, ahora sería natural andar por la calle: podríamos acudir sin problema a una pulquería, casas de apuestas, o sitios en que nos atenderían hermosas mujeres, ¡y antes de que me interrumpas! — advirtió sonriéndole con burla — Ya es hora de que conozcas esos lugares~

Tenían la ventaja, además, de que Fernández y Kirkland estaban lo bastante ocupados gritándose en el despacho desde que llegaron. Su ausencia no sería notada, y no se enterarían de nada si volvían antes del amanecer

Esperó su respuesta, quitándose el delantal que lo hacía ver completamente ridículo, ¡haría que se sorprendiera si lo invitaba a _"La pasión del mar"_! Un burdel cerca del canal de Tacuba donde las chicas eran de Veracruz y de lo más simpáticas que...

... aunque se detuvo un momento cuando el otro optó un gesto más serio, casi de ira contenida. Notó que mordía su labio con discreción, quizá aguantando las ganas de gritarle

_¿Pero por qué querría hacerlo?_

—Alejandro — le habló despacio, en buen tono, con cierta pesadez en el ambiente — Ahora tú me dirías, ¿por qué quieres que vayamos a ese tipo de locales?

—Porque quiero que pases un buen rato con placeres que ya son convenientes para ti — fue su turno de responder con obviedad — En otras palabras, quiero que nos divirtamos

—¡Pero ya lo estamos haciendo, ¿no?! — el tono alto que usó lo sacó de lugar — ¡Estamos pasando un buen rato juntos, ¿no?! ¡¿Por qué quieres que haya alguien más?!

—¿_"Alguien más"_? ¿A quién te refieres...?

—Tus amigos, otros borrachos, estafadores, ¡prostitutas! — esos ojos azules siempre le habían parecido muy expresivos, incluso con emociones que no se figuraban como buenas — ¡¿No te basta con que estamos sólo nosotros?!

—¿Eh? ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? — ahora sí que estaba confundido — Solamente quería que conocieras...

—No tengo ningún interés en conocer otras cosas — interrumpió, caminando al otro lado de la cocina — Después de estos años, ¿no es lo suficientemente claro que quiero pasar mi tiempo sólo contigo?

... aquello se escuchó bastante extraño... pero también... lindo...

Últimamente relacionaba mucho a Alfred con esa palabra... nada más evitaba reflexionar por qué

_Era mejor, ¿no?_

—Sí, entiendo que cocinar no sea la mejor idea para pasarla — cierto — Sé que te interesan otras actividades, pero quería que hicieramos algo divertido sin necesidad de salir... — suspiró — Tú conoces más del mundo, sabes cómo manejarte en ciertos ámbitos... pero si vamos a esos lugares, seguramente me harás a un lado porque yo pareceré un completo tonto

... él nunca pensó eso en ningún momento

—Sí, ya me gustan las mujeres... he probado el whisky un par de veces... y aún así, no estoy a tu altura — sonrió con algo de desgane — No quiere decir que esté de acuerdo en varias cosas que haces, pero no quiero que me ignores: cuando vengo de visita, lo único que quiero es que me veas a mí y pienses en mí...

Pero... eso era lo único que hacía... día y noche, a pesar de los problemas y de las distracciones

_No sabía la razón..._

—No es demasiado pedir, ¿o sí?

Por supuesto que no

—Y para que lo sepas, la jalea en verdad es lo más delicioso que pueda existir~ — de repente le mostró un frasco con... con una masa café oscuro... — Te aseguro que es muchísimo mejor que cualquier chica que hayas conocido, ¡no se compara~!

Todo el encanto del momento se rompió

Palideció

—E-Eh, sí, lo que digas — retrocedió un par de pasos por inercia — ¿E-Eso es la famosa "jalea"?

—¡Sí! Traje la que preparé con Arthur para que la probaras — se le acercó peligrosamente con esa "cosa" — ¡Así tendrías mayor motivación para cocinarla! _¡I promise you!_

—¡Te creo, te creo! S-Sólo no te acerques más, ¡digo! Sería una lástima echarme a perder la sorpresa

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Vamos, yo sé que mientes! — abrió la tapa, llegándole un aroma muy dulce que le revolvió el estómago — ¡En realidad te mueres por saborearla! ¡No puedes esperar ni un minuto más!

—¡Puedo esperar! — ¡mierda, tocó con la pared! ¡Necesitaba una salida antes de que su mejor amigo lo envenenara sin intención con esa... esa...! — ¡N-No tengo ninguna prisa! ¡C-Cocinemos juntos, así será más divertido! Eso querías, ¿no? Que hicieramos algo sólo tú y yo, ¡este es el tipo de cosa que solamente quiero hacer contigo!

El otro se detuvo un momento, con sus mejillas blancas colorándose un poco y sonriendo con ligera vergüenza

Supo que había dicho algo muy extraño por mera desesperación... pero era cierto. Todo

... y también para salvarse: era demasiado joven para morir, y si lo preparaba directamente, estaba la esperanza de modificar la receta sin que Alfred se diera cuenta

—¡Me alegra que pienses así! — siguió caminando, ya poniendo la tapa en su sitio, ¡aleluya! — ¡Sabía que entenderías que...!

Y las palabras se quedaron en el aire... literalmente

Jones tropezó con una pequeña abertura del suelo y el frasco salió volando, vertiendo su contenido debido a que no lo había tapado a tiempo

Vio esa masa café sospechosamente oscuro salir del vidrio y regarse por el ambiente... que más bien, se fue regando cerca, MUY cerca de sí

**SPLASH**

_—¡Alex, ¿are you right?!_

... genial

—¡Lo siento! — con rapidez se acercó — ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Tropecé sin darme cuenta!

Se preguntó si fue castigo divino por tener la intención de corromper a alguien tan inocente y curioso como 13 Colonias

Estar cubierto por aquella cosa, con todo el olor del azúcar y de alguna fruta que no identificó, podría indicar una respuesta positiva

Ah~ necesitaba urgentemente un baño

—No pasa nada — se sentó en el suelo — Voy a mandar a arreglar este piso antes de que alguien se mate...

... la idea sonó lógica... al menos antes de que enfocara mejor al rubio

...

... estaba... cerca de él... mucho... _demasiado_... sólo eran separados por centímetros

_¿Por qué algo tan natural como esa pequeña distancia ahora lo ponía tan nervioso?_

Sintió que la sangre se le subía a las mejillas y un extraño revoloteo atacó la boca de su estómago

Que se alejara... que se alejara o sino...

_¿O si no, qué?_

Se quedó quieto, inmóvil, totalmente congelado cuando percibió que cortaba aún más el espacio. Fue palpable el calor de su cuerpo y el ritmo de la respiración que se le figuró más acelerada que antes

¿Él también estaría pensando en lo mismo?

_¿A qué se refería con "lo mismo"?_

No... esto n-no debería ser raro, ¡eran amigos y ese tipo de contactos no significaban mucho! No a comparación del que se tenía con una chica en condiciones similares

_Ese era el punto, ¿no es así? Que no era una mujer, ni una persona cualquiera; no era simplemente un amigo, ni un humano que pudiera encontrar en un bar o un burdel_

Era Alfred. Eso lo cambiaba todo

_¿En qué sentido?_

No lo pensó. No quiso, y de cualquier manera no podía en ese instante: no cuando ya lo sintió acomplar su fisonomía a la propia, encajando de una forma que le hizo suspirar imperceptiblemente. No se dio cuenta hasta entonces que Jones ya había crecido un poco, y que su musculatura se marcaba más que antes

—¿Sabes, Alex? Yo creo que la jalea es lo más delicioso que existe

Y acto seguido sintió que... que...

_¿En qué sentido era diferente el contacto con Alfred? ¿Desde cuando?_

Algo húmedo pasó por su mejilla despacio, lento, como si definiera la textura de su piel

_No era lógico_

Conocía demasiado bien la sensación como para ignorarla... la había experimentado antes con demasiadas mujeres... pero era diferente, justo en ese momento era...

_En realidad, por supuesto que sí_

Le había lamido... ¡LE HABÍA LAMIDO A ÉL! ¡L-LO HIZO COMO S-SI...!

—¡Uhn, qué rico! — lo vio tomar nueva distancia, sonriendo de forma reluciente — ¡Jajaja, no pude resistirlo! Estaba tan cerca y tuve que comerla, ¡la jalea es lo mejor!

¿J-Jalea? ¿Eso que tenía que ver...?

—Jajaja, tienes por toda la cara~ — le comenzó a limpiar con un pedazo de tela, volviendo a cerrarle un ojo. No era idiota, y aún con todo, sabía que el gesto tuvo un doble sentido... hasta donde la concepción del rubio alcanzaba — Lo siento, no quería que te ensuciaras~

—... está bien, te creo~ — entonces, tomó un poco de aquella cosa, y con un movimiento rápido, le embarró en la cara lo más que pudo — ¿También me crees que lo hice por accidente?

—¡H-Hey! ¡M-Me c-cayó en el ojo! — intentó levantarse, fallando con torpeza — ¡N-No veo n-nada!

—¡Alfred, tenías razón! — comentó con burla — La jalea es muy buena~ no sabía que podía usarla tan bien como arma~

—¡N-No se supone que la uses para eso!

Durante los siguientes minutos, la cocina se convirtió en un campo de batalla que terminó oliendo a azúcar con frutas... y hubieran seguido así de no ser porque ya sentían el cuerpo pegajoso gracias a la jalea que empezaba a secarse

No obstante, aquello no terminó sin tomar una pequeña venganza en compensación por el momento de pudor que Jones le provocó: insinuó que tomaran un baño juntos, que sería "más agradable" y que hasta "le tallaría la espalda con un masaje". Verlo completamente rojo fue un deleite, junto con el nerviosismo que casi podía tocar con las manos

_Pero no podía negarlo, ¿cierto? Que comenzaba a pensar diferente de Alfred... o más bien, que sentía distinto, a pesar de que la reflexión podía esperar_

...

Antes de salir del cuarto, tomó un poco de esa famosa jalea y la probó, a riesgo de morir de un ataque al corazón

...

—No sabe tan mal~

Tal vez sería bueno aprender a cocinarla


End file.
